Quand les armures veulent des vacances
by Miss Andromeda l'exorciste
Summary: Quand les armures veulent se reposé et que leurs chevaliers partent en vacances, elles ont font qu'à leurs têtes… et pleins de conneries. Gomen, pas douée pour les résumer.
1. Des armures qui en font qu'à leurs têtes

Voici ma fanfic sur les chevaliers du zodiac, "quand les armures veulent des vacances"

Auteur: Miss Andromeda l'exorciste

Rating: K+

Disclaimer: les perso des chevaliers du zodiac sont pas à moi, et heureusement pour eux. Ils auraient fugués.

Bonne lecture à vous tous, Kyuu.

Chapitre 1 : Des armures qui en font qu'à leurs têtes.

« Non, non vraiment je vois pas d'où vient le problème… et toi Mû, tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

- Non, maître, je n'ai rien trouvé, -soupir-, je déprime, et en prime, j'ai mal au crâne à force de me creuser la cervelle. » Le jeune bélier d'or était assis dans un divan de ses appartements privé, dans le premier temple. Les coudes sur les genoux et la tête dans les mains, le petit agneau désespéré, il venait d'examiner dix-sept armures -les douze d'or et les cinq divine- avec l'aide du pope Shion.

Il y avait eu un problème avec ses dernières, mais aucun des deux béliers n'avait détecté d'anomalies.

Shion vint s'asseoir au côté du Mû avant de posé une main sur son épaule. Celui-ci, surpris, leva la tête pour croiser le regard violet de son père de cœur. Le regard doux et le sourire chaleureux de l'ex bélier remontèrent le moral du jeune atlante qui lui rendit son sourire.

Soudain, une pensée traversa l'esprit de Mû, mais, elle était tellement absurde, même pour lui. Mais bon, qui ne tente rien n'a rien pensa-t-il, et se décida à en parler à son maître.

« Je pense avoir une idée… mais, elle est absurde.

- Dis toujours.

- Tous le monde sais que les armures possèdent une conscience propre, l'ex bélier acquiesça. Et imaginer qu'elles décident d'elles-mêmes de disparaître.

- Si je suis ton raisonnement, les armures auraient décidé d'elles-mêmes de se mouvoir seules pour allaient on ne sait où, l'atlante aux cheveux vert leva un sourcil, sceptique.

- Vous voyez que c'est absurde.

- Pas tant que ça, le jeune bélier lança un regard interrogateur à son maître. On verra ce soir avec elles, leurs chevaliers doivent les attendre.

- Très bien, Mû se leva, je vais les chercher, il jeta un coup d'œil sur les armures, elle sont encore là, mais, elle pourrait en profité pour s'éclipser.

- Je garde un œil sur elles.

- Merci maître, le bélier d'or sortit.

- Croyait moi, fit le vieil atlante à l'adresse des armures, ce soir, je ne vous lâcherait pas. Pas tant que je n'aurais pas mes réponses. »

FLASH BACK.

Une semaine plus tôt.

Cela faisait un mois que les chevaliers avaient ressuscité et étaient revenus de l'enfer -Aioros compris-.

Les cinq bronzes s'étaient installés au sanctuaire et cohabitaient dans les temples avec les chevaliers d'or.

Ikki alla donc vivre dans le temple du lion avec Aiolia, mais s'engueuler –très- souvent avec ce dernier. Le Phénix n'eut pas l'occasion de s'envoler sous peine de réprimande du jeune Andromède, qui en avait plus assez de voir son grand frère jouait les loups solitaires. Il peut se montrer très persuasif quand il veut, le petit Shun.

Shun, lui, s'installa dans le temple de la vierge, mais, contrairement à son frère, il s'entendait très bien avec le maître des lieux, ici Shaka. Il lui arrivait de réprimander le Phénix quand celui tenter de s'envoler, il lui aura même tiré les oreilles. Il avait recouvrait le sourire, malgré qu'il ne se soit pas entièrement remis de sa période de possession par Hadès, il évitait d'y pensait le plus possible.

Shiryu, avait élu domicile dans le temple de la balance avec le vieux maître -pas si vieux que ça, il a retrouvé son corps de jeune homme- qui préférer que son disciple l'appelle désormais par son prénom, comme tout le monde. Le Dragon, ayant recouvré la vue, fit venir Shunrei de Chine, cette dernière s'installa avec Shiryu et Dohko.

Seiya, même si il venait de le rencontrer, s'entendait très bien avec Aioros, mais, normal pour un imbécile heureux (enfin, c'est mon avis, que c'est un imbécile heureux), ils cohabitaient tous les deux dans le temple de sagittaire. D'ailleurs, le neuvième gardien avait à commencer à lui apprendre le tir à l'arc.

Hyoga, lui, s'installa directement dans le temple du verseau. Le onzième gardien s'en foutait un peu, il déprimait. Même si il avait reçu le pardon d'Athéna, comme tous les autres renégats, lui, ne s'était pas pardonner. Le Cygne en profita pour draguer le français qui n'y faisait pas attention, et même le tripoter, et le verseau, ne disait rien. En gros, Hyoga est un profiteur et un pervers.

Bon, revenons à nos armures. Ce jour-là, dans le temple de la vierge, alors que les deux habitants des lieux allaient chercher leurs armures pour aller s'entraîner, Shaka se net pour se retourné vers la portes de ses appartements, les yeux hermétiquement fermés… qu'il ouvrit quand il sentit une pression sur son poignet.

La Vierge se retourna brusquement, ce n'était que Shun. La petite moue intriguée du japonais aux cheveux vert fit sourire le blond.

Celui-ci ouvrit la bouche pour interrogeais son aîné, mais stoppa son geste. Deux cosmos vinrent à ce faire ressentir, deux cosmos glaciaire qu'il connaissait très bien à présent. Ceux des deux saints de glace du sanctuaire, Camus et Hyoga.

Ces derniers entrèrent en trombe dans les appartements privés de la vierge, complètement essoufflés. Camus avait laissé tomber son masque de déprime pour celui de la panique. Il était arrivait un truc de grave, c'était sûr. Après avoir repris difficilement son souffle, Hyoga pris la parole.

« Vous ne devinez jamais ce qu'il vient de nous arriver.

- Vous avez trouvez une hydre dans vos placards, demanda Shun ironiquement.

- Non, rétorqua le cygne énervé, ce qui effraya un peu Andromède qui se plaça derrière la vierge car elle n'avait jamais vu le cygne haussait le ton face à elle, le blond s'en excusa illico, pardonne moi Shun, mais sa viens de l'armure du Verseau.

- Si c'est un problème d'armure, commença Shaka, adressez-vous à Mû ou même à Shion, il sont les mieux qualifiaient dans se domaines.

- On aurait déjà demandait à la faire examinait si on savait où elle est, cette remarque de Camus surpris les chevaliers de la vierge et d'Andromède, mon armure a disparue, elle n'est plus dans son urne. » Un silence quasi-religieux prit place dans le temple de la vierge. L'on pouvait même entendre, un temple en dessous, Aiolia et Ikki en train de se foutre sur la gueule. Shun se promis intérieurement d'aller part plus tard leurs botter le cul à ses deux lions attardés.

Shaka se retourna vers son cadet au regard émeraude pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille. Celui- ci hocha la tête de haut en bas avant d'aller jeter un coup d'œil dans une sorte de placard.

« Shaka, commença-t-il surpris, elles ne sont plus là !

- Les armures, demanda le français perplexe, Shun se contenta d'acquiescer.

- Il faut en avertir les autres chevaliers pour savoir s'il n'y aurait pas d'autres armures ayant disparaît, décida l'indien, il faut maintenant les retrouvés toutes les trois.

- Cela risque de prendre du temps, commenta Shun qui était revenus à leurs côtés, le sanctuaire est vaste.

- Oui, mais elle n'ont pas dû aller bien loin, répliqua le bond – celui qui a les cheveux long jusqu'au bas du dos-, elles étaient encore là il y a une demi-heure.

- Mon armure était encore là ce matin, ajouta Camus, je me suis à peine retourné cinq minutes et elle n'était plus là.

- On y va, demanda Shaka. » Tous acquiescèrent et ils descendirent les six temples pour se rendre dans l'arène.

En passant dans le cinquième temple, l'adolescent à la chevelure verdoyante en profita pour engueuler les deux chevaliers qui y logeaient, sous les regards ahuris de ses compagnons. Voir ces deux féroces prédateurs se faire engueuler par un frêle adolescent sans que les deux concernés ne réagissent autrement quand baissant la tête les aura laissés sans voix.

Arrivés à l'arène d'entraînement, le petit groupe pu remarquer que tous les chevaliers étaient arrivés. Beaucoup furent stupéfaits de voir Shun, Shaka et Camus sans leurs armures et que cela ne dérange pas Hyoga, Aiolia et Ikki –le lion et Phœnix avaient étaient prévenus de la situation en chemin- .

Les six chevaliers expliquèrent aux autres que les armures de la vierge, du verseau et d'Andromède avaient disparues et s'étaient volatilisées en moins de cinq minutes. Trente minute plus tard, après avoir expliqués clairement la situation au reste du groupe, tous ce retournèrent voir toutes les autres armures qui avaient étaient rangées dans leurs urnes... pour les voir vides. Elles étaient parties elles aussi!

Du coup, tous les chevaliers étaient partis à la recherche de ses armures fuyardes. À midi et demi, ils retournèrent chacun dans leurs temples... pour voir que leurs armures étaient de retour dans leurs urnes respectives. Certes, certaines trempées, d'autres avaient des coups et des bosses, pires pour celle de pégase qui était complètement cabossée, elles étaient aussi un peu rayées. Le pire était pour l'armure du cygne, quelqu'un avait fait un nœud avec son cou.

Et cela recommencer tous les jours, le matin à huit heures trente, elles partaient et à midi elles étaient de retour, trempées, cabossées, rayées, le pire était pour les armures du cygne et de pégase, les plus abîmées à chaque fois.

Fin Flash-back

Ce matin-là, les armures avaient étaient prises de vitesse par les deux béliers qui voulurent les examiner, et maintenant, Shion ne les lâchaient pas du regard, alors là, pas de chances qu'elles ne prennent la poudre d'escampette.

Mais pour comprendre la clef du mystère, il allait falloir les surveillées constamment et ça, c'était pas la joie. Mais bon, y avait aussi Mû qui en a marre de devoir les réparées et qui voudrait trouvait vite fait la réponse à ce mystère. Alors rien de plus simple que le les surveillées.

Shion avaient prévus d'entrer en contact avec les esprits des armures, aidé de Mû, pour les faire ''parler''. Non, vous avez bien lus, ils ont l'intention de faire avouaient aux armures ce qu'elles fabriques quand elles disparaissent et surtout savoir où elles vont.

Fin

Fin Premier chapitre... Ouf. J'ai traîné à écrire, la honte.

Prochain chapitre: Le contact de l'esprit.

/!\ A tous les lecteurs, sachez que je posterais le chapitre quatre de ''entre deux monde'' dimanche vingt-six aout. J'aimerais avoir quelques avis sur mon personnage mystère s'vous plait. Merci aux gens qui viendront lire.

A la prochaine, Kyuu.


	2. Le contact de l'esprit

Bonjour à vous… ou bonsoir, ça dépend de l'heure.

Voici le deuxième chapitre de ma petite fic, ''quand les armures veulent des vacances''

! ATTENTION ! : Yaoï.

Auteure : Miss Andromeda l'exorciste. Et ouais c'est toujours moi.

Rating : Cette fois c'est officiel, je suis abonnée au T… et il est pas Anglais celui-là –Désoler, fallait que ça sorte-.

Disclaimer : Les petits chevaliers ne sont pas à moi, c'est un fait. Heureusement pour un certain Pégase, il serait déjà mort. Non c'est juste que j'arrive pas à le supporter ce mec, il est trop con.

Qui dit Yaoï, dit couple. Et donc… surprise. Mais sachez qu'il y en a deux voir même un troisième. Mais je dirais pas leurs noms. Pas maintenant en tout cas.

Je vous souhaite tout de même une bonne lecture.

* * *

Quand les armures veulent des vacances.

Chapitre 2 : Le contact de l'esprit.

La nuit était tombée sur le sanctuaire d'Athéna. Tous dormaient... tous... non. Au treizième temple, deux brave chevaliers du bélier travaillaient à résoudre un problème récurrent d'armures qui faisaient le mur.

Cette fois, les armures étaient restées bien sages dans leurs temples respectifs.

Pour l'ancien Bélier et l'actuelle Bélier, cette nuit allait peut-être marquée la fin de ce mystère des plus agacent... et de ces après-midi à réparer les armures.

C'est vrai que leurs porteurs se plaignaient souvent de les voir disparaître pour perpette les oies sans savoir où se trouvait perpette les oies, ils ne pouvaient pas s'entraîner quand ils voulaient et aussi... au et puis flûte, y a que notre cher réparateur d'armure, j'ai nommée Mû en a plus que marre de devoir réparées toutes ces armures tous les jours après tout. Flûte alors !

Face au dix-sept armures, les deux béliers se préparèrent à entrer par l'esprit dans le monde des esprits des armures. Les yeux clos, ils étaient partis.

Lorsqu'ils les rouvrirent, ils se trouvaient dons le sur-monde.

Très vite, un bon petit monde les encercla.

Ce fut une jeune fille de seize ans d'apparence qui les aborda en premier. Grande, de longs cheveux blonds comme les blés en batailles qui lui descendaient jusqu'aux hanches. Juste vêtue d'une robe blanche qui lui descendait juste au-dessus de ses genoux recouvert de bande blanche comme ses coudes. Elle avait un petit pansement sur le nez et ses grands yeux bleus pétillaient de malice.

Elle sauta carrément au cou du chevalier du Bélier et du pope. Les deux Atlantes accueillir la blonde avec plaisir mais cela n'était pas aisé étant donné qu'elle faisait plus grande qu'eux. Mais bon, ils en avaient l'habitude.

Quand il venait dans le sur-monde, Shion ressemblait toujours à un enfant de huit ans environs, sa crinière déjà assez longue en bataille et pieds nus.

Mû, lui, faisait plus âgé que son maître. Le jeune Bélier ressemblait à un jeune garçon de dix ans environs, ses cheveux avez déjà atteint une certaine longueur et, comme l'ancien bélier, était vêtu d'une tunique d'apprenti et était pied nu.

Pas vraiment étonnant pour eux étant donné que c'était vers ces âges et ainsi qu'ils s'étaient rendus la première fois dans le sud-monde et les propriétaires des lieux les préféraient ainsi, comme ils avaient l'habitude de les voir les premières fois.

La jeune blonde fut bientôt suivit d'un énorme lion à la crinière imposante et aux énorme crocs blanc. Celui-ci tira la jeune fille loin des deux Atlantes par le fond de sa robe.

Une autre jeune femme plus âgée à la longue chevelure rouge et aux yeux rouges vint les voir ensuite, un scorpion perché sur son épaule gauche. Au vu de sa petite chemise de nuit et de son air encore ensommeillée, elle venait tout juste de se réveillée. Contrairement à sa cadette, elle ne sauta pas au cou des deux Bélier, non, elle se contenta de déposer un bisou sur la joue de chacun d'entre eux.

« Que nous vaut l'honneur de cette visite tardive, demanda la rousse d'une voix ensommeillée.

-Tu sais pourquoi nous sommes là voyons Verseau, répliqua Mû amusé, désolé quand même de t'avoir réveillée ma grande. T'as l'air bien fatigué.

-Disons que pas mal on eut du mal à trouver le sommeil et certains sont encore dans le gaz, soupira Verseau, mais y en a qui arrive quand à avoir de l'énergie. Suffit de regarder Vierge.

-Vierge est une véritable pile électrique, soupira Shion las, il lui faut pas grand-chose pour être en forme à celle-là.

-Bonsoir tous les deux, fit un mouton à la toison dorée et aux imposantes cornes d'or, j'ai fait réveiller toutes les ors et les quatre bronzes et la nouvelle divine. C'est pour ça qu'il y en a qui sont encore somnolant.

-Merci Bélier, sourit Mû, nous avons à discuter.

-Je pense que le sujet de votre venus sera souvent détourner, soupira le Lion, y en a qui en ont des choses à vous dire. » Et il est vrai qu'elles en avaient à dire les armures.

Verseau fut la première à passer avec Scorpion. Étant la plus sérieuse, Shion espérait qu'elle lui donnerait ses réponses. Mais non. Elle avait était contente de dire qu'elle était fière de son chevalier car il avait fait un pas en avant dans l'après-midi.

Flash-back:

Camus s'était rendu avec son armure au temple du scorpion pour voir Milo. Il avait retiré son armure pour la rangée près de celle du huitième gardien pour que ce dernier comprenne que la raison de sa venue était d'ordre personnel et non professionnel.

Camus était venu s'excuser pour ses actes durant la guerre sainte contre Hadès. Même si le Scorpion avait vite fait accepté ses excuses, ce n'était pas ce qui arrêta le français et il continuer à s'excuser durant un long moment. Il s'était retrouvé alors assis aux côtés de Milo sur le canapé des appartements du huitième gardien, le nez enfoui contre le torse du Scorpion a pleuré à chaude larme.

Milo l'avait serrait dans ses bras en lui caressant le dos. Milo voulut le rassurer en lui disant qu'il resterait son meilleur ami, mais Camus lui avait dit qu'il ne pourrait supporter de n'être que son ami. Le Scorpion s'était alors figé pour éloigner son visage du Verseau et le regarder dans les yeux pour essayer de décrypter les révélations de son premier véritable ami.

Le français avait eu alors un doux sourire avant de déposé rapidement ses lèvres sur celle de son homologue arachnide avant de murmurer, les joues rouges, deux petits mots qui voulaient tout dire : Je t'aime.

Le huitième gardien se figea un instant pendant que le onzième gardien baissait le regard, les joues rouges de honte.

Le Scorpion un alors un sourire franc avant de glisser deux doigt sous le menton du français pour que ce dernier ne le regarde dans les yeux. Camus n'eut pas le temps de réagir que Milo déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres du Verseau avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille un petit ''je t'aime''

Fou de joie, mais sachant tout de même se contrôler, Camus offrit un doux baisé au grec, qui lui répondit avec plaisir. Leur baisé devint vite ardent. Milo se leva alors, entrainant Camus avec lui jusqu'à sa chambre pour une petite série de câlins, de bisous… et plus si affinités.

Fin Flash-back.

Shion eut un sourire tendre en pensant au deux chevaliers. Il était heureux pour eux. Verseau et Scorpion avaient toujours étaient compatibles. Il suffisait de regarder Kardia et Degel, et tous les intermédiaires que le pope avaient connus. Les gardiens de ces deux temples avaient toujours finis en couple de ce que l'ancien bélier savait, que ce soit ami voir même plus.

Ce fut au tour de Vierge de passait, Verseau devant retourner se coucher étant trop fatigué pour tenir debout.

Si Shaka était un homme timide et réservé, restant cloitrer la majeur partie de son temps dans son temple –enfin, de moins en moins depuis leurs retour à la vie- et qu'il ne parlait pratiquement pas, restant souvent en retrait des autres, l'armure de la vierge était son total opposé. Extravertie, elle possédait une énergie débordante, certains se plaignait même de la trouver fatigante. Elle avait un franc parlé étonnant et… effrayant. Vierge pouvait usée d'un langage cru et jurait à faire rougir les putains du port.

Elle non plus n'aura pas parlé de ces histoires de ''fugue''.

Non, la blonde aura préféré parlé de la chaude nuit qu'avait eu son chevalier avec un autre or. Elle les avait fait se languir sur l'identité de celui que le cœur de Shaka avait choisi pendant une demi-heure avant de lâcher la bombe.

Mû et Shion avaient alors échangé un sourire complice. Oui, le Lion ferait beaucoup de bien à la Vierge.

Lion avait attendu qu'elle eut fini pour venir la chercher pour la conduire se coucher, encore en la trainant par la robe.

Ils allaient appelés Balance mais furent interrompus par l'arrivée d'une jeune fille poursuivit par un canard.

Elle devait avoir entre quatorze et quinze ans à vus d'œil mais elle n'était pas très grande. La jeune fille avait les cheveux couleur neige long jusqu'au milieu du dos et de grand yeux bleu cendré. Elle ne portait sous sa robe de chambre vert sombre laissée ouverte qu'un simple débardeur parme et une culotte de même couleur. Enfin, c'est si on omettait la demi-douzaine de bracelet de poignet et de cheville qu'elle portait fait de chaîne, ainsi que son collier de chaîne et la large bande de soie noire qui entourait sa gorge.

Même sans l'avoir vu, Shion savait déjà à qu'elle armure il avait à faire au vu des chaînes quelle trimbalaient sur elle : Andromède.

Et il supposait aussi que le canard blanc qui la coursait était le Cygne. Restait à savoir pourquoi Andromède le fuyait.

La question eu sa réponse quand le canard blanc arriva à hauteur de la jeune armure de bronze/divine et lui bequeta le derrière, tirant un petit cri plaintif de la part de la jeune fille. Le pope en avait les yeux ronds comme des balles de golf. Gémeaux eurent un soupir parfaitement synchrone avant de soupirer un ''demain, Verseau va lui tordre le cou''.

Les jumeaux avaient de courts cheveux verts en batails et les yeux verts, ils ne portaient qu'un bas de survêtement noir. Ils étaient inséparables ces deux-là, toujours bras dessus, bras dessous. L'ex bélier ne les avaient jamais vu séparer. Ils aidèrent Mû à mettre Cygne en fuite et emmenèrent la jeune Andromède avec eux pour la conduire au lit.

« Dis-moi Mû, demanda Shion, tu as l'air d'avoir l'habitude de ses altercations entre ses deux-là.

-…, tu parles de Cygne et d'Andromède, demanda Mû simplement pour avoir confirmation.

-Oui, répondit l'ancien Bélier, je t'avoue quand même que c'est bien la première fois que je les voyais. Par contre, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que Cygne soit un pervers.

-La première fois que je l'ai ai vu, il courait après toute les armures ayant apparence féminine, rit le jeune Bélier.

-Sans rire, demanda Shion avec une once de surprise dans la voix.

-La stricte vérité, répondit las Bélier qui sous forme humaine était une jeune femme, crois-moi, Shion. Je peux plus prendre forme humaine sans me faire béqueter le derrière. » Le pope eut fixa Bélier avec une tête de merlan frit avant d'éclater de rire. À cet instant, il pensait que l'Armure de Hyoga devait être masochiste.

Il mit un moment à ce calmé.

Bélier profita que Shion était occupé pour enguirlander Mû pour savoir quand est-ce qu'il irait lui aussi se déclarer à son ''prince charmant'', comme il l'avait appelé.

Mais bon, tout à une fin. Un énorme taureau vint les prévenir que le soleil se lever et que leurs chevaliers allait bientôt venir les chercher.

Les deux Atlantes se concentrèrent. Après avoir salué le reste des armures éveillées, ils quittèrent le sur-monde pour retourner au treizième temple… malheureusement, sans les réponses qu'ils avaient espérées.

Lorsque Shion s'en rendit compte, il commença à pester.

Mû lui dit que fatiguer comme elles l'étaient, les armures n'iraient nulle part. Même si cela voulait dire qu'elles seraient moins puissantes à l'entrainement.

Le jeune Bélier proposa alors de les cadenassées dans leurs urnes hors des heures d'entrainement.

Le pope fut un peu réticent au début mais finit par accepter. C'était peut-être radical, mais il le fallait bien.

Au moins, elles ne fuiraient plus les bougresses… et ils pourraient tous deux se préparer à leur prochaine visite dans le sur-monde… pour en ressortir avec les réponses souhaiter.

* * *

Fin.

Et voilà le chapitre deux est fini.

Je sais pas pourquoi, j'me suis sentie obligé de rajouter du yaoï. Peut-être à force de lire des fics yaoï qui sait ?

Vous pensez que ça pourrait-être ça ?

Enfin bon, passons.

Prochain chapitre : Des mesures radicales… inefficaces.

À la prochaine les gens, Kyuu.


	3. Des mesures radicales inefficace

Bonjour, bonsoir à vous les gens.

Voici pour vous le petit chapitre trois de ma petite fic ''Quand les armures veulent des vacances''.

Aiolia : Les vacances, elles les ont déjà prises toute seule et sans permission.

Et vous savez pourquoi ?

Tous les dix-sept chevaliers : Euh non.

Et je dirais rien.

Angelo : J'm'en doutais. Les lions, j'vous jure.

Aiolia/Auteure : Quoi ''les lions, j'vous jure.'' ?

Angelo : De vrais emmerdeurs.

*Une veine pulsa sur la tempe du lion du sanctuaire et de l'auteure.*

Aiolia/Auteure : LIGHNING PLASMA *En pleine tête du cancer*.

Angelo :*K.O.*

Camus : Euh fait donc ta présentation. _Avant de tuer quelqu'un pour de vrai._

D'accord.

Disclaimer : S.S., pas à moi. C'est à Kurumada. Je lui empreinte juste les personnages.

Rating : T.

Couple : Milo x Camus (Si y en a que ça dérange, ils ont juste à se taire.* pense à la review d'un guest*. Si c'est pour dire des trucs désagréables, passait votre chemin.)

Aiolia x Shaka

Mon petit chevalier préféré voudrait bien le dire ?

Shun : *Et oui, c'est lui* d'accord. Je souhaite une agréable lecture à tous les lecture et lectrices qui viendront lire cette fic.

Chapitre 3 : Des mesures radicales… inefficaces.

Elle ne voyait rien, il faisait noir.

Elle effleurée les murs du bout des doigts, ils étaient beaucoup proche d'elle. Et ça lui faisait peur.

Son maître ne l'avait plus enfermée dans la boite depuis longtemps. Il ne le faisait que rarement et encore c'était vraiment sur une courte durée.

Et si ce n'était que ça, lorsqu'elle avait essayée d'ouvrir la boite, elle n'avait pas pu. Son maître l'avait verrouillée. Peut-être son maître la punissez-t-elle à cause de ses bêtises récentes.

N'empêche, qu'elle avait peur.

Ça lui faisait mal de l'avouer mais depuis que son maître ne l'enfermée plus réellement dans la boite, elle supporter de moins en moins les petits espaces clos… comme la boite. Elle était en quelques sortes devenus… claustrophobe.

Et elle trouvait ça humiliant au vus de sa condition.

Elle allait de plus en plus mal d'être enfermée et espérée que son maître viendrait bientôt la cherchée. Mais par contre, elle n'avouerait jamais sa claustrophobie à qui que ce soit, pas même son maître.

Elle tenait bien de lui pour ça.

Il ne ferait jamais part de ses douleurs au gens et cela la désoler grandement même si elle avait hérité de son défaut. Comme lui, elle gardé sa douleur pour elle car elle ne voulait pas inquiétait les autres et encore moins son maître.

Car c'était à elle qu'il venait avouer toutes ses peines de cœur. Elle ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose pour le réconforter si ce n'était l'écouter ou l'apaiser de son cosmos.

En y réfléchissant bien, elle commençait à douter que ce soit son maître qui l'ais enfermé dans la boite… quoi que, elle avait un peu de mal à réfléchir, enfermée dans la boite à cause de sa claustrophobie.

Soudain, un bruit métallique venant de l'extérieur de la boite la fit sursauter.

La boite s'ouvrit alors… sur son aînée en dorée. Elle attendit que la boite fût complètement ouverte pour se lever et fondre dans les bras de son aînée.

Elle aussi avait était enfermée dans sa boite mais après avoir joué de son cosmos, elle avait réussi à l'ouvrir et à en sortir. Elle comprit vite que sa cadette souffrait de claustrophobie à la manière avec laquelle elle avait fondue dans ses bras et à la voir trembler mais elle savait que sa cadette n'en parlerait jamais.

Elle savait que le maître de sa cadette ne fermait jamais la boite. Elle surprenait souvent sa cadette à la fenêtre de la petite pièce où elle logeait toutes les deux pour regarder les étoiles, et elle savait que ce n'était pas lui pas lui qui avait fermé la boite cette fois-là.

L'aînée en dorée se promit d'aller voir les deux béliers pour leur parlé du problème de claustrophobie de sa colocataire et petite sœur pour qu'ils ne l'enferment plus dans la boite.

Sur cette bonne résolution, elle entraîna sa cadette avec elle pour allait chercher leurs quinze autres sœur et allait s'amuser comme des folles jusqu'à pas d'heures.

Shaka sortit de sa méditation lorsqu'il entendit une porte s'ouvrir. Celle de la pièce qui servait de dortoir pour son armure et celle de Shun. Cette porte ce referma très vite.

La porte d'entrée des appartements de la vierge s'ouvrit sur Shun.

Celui-ci en voyant que la Vierge avait ouvert les yeux commença à s'inquiétait.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'interrogeait son aîné que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et se referma à nouveau.

Les deux jeunes hommes s'interrogèrent du regard avant de se ruer littéralement vers la pièce où reposé les armures… pour voir leurs urnes vide.

« Mais, balbutia Shun, c'est, c'est quoi c'est chaines ? Et elles sont parties où les armures ?

-Je sais pas Shun. Tout à l'heure, Shion est passé, en me disant qu'il avait trouvé une solution pour que les armures ne s'envolent plus. Apparemment, c'était en scellant les urnes.

-Bah, la mienne va me faire la tête, pleura presque le bronze.

-…, ah oui. C'est vrai. Tu ne fermes pas l'urne, toi, d'habitude.

-…, l'adolescent se contenta d'acquiescer le nez bas.

- -soupire- Tu lui diras la vérité quand elle reviendra. Que c'est Shion qui a fermé l'urne et pas toi.

-En parlant de Shion, on ferrait peut-être bien d'allait le voir ?

-Oui. On y va. » Et tous deux courir au temple du pope.

Durant la matinée, tous les chevaliers arrivèrent en trompe dans le palais du pope. Leurs armures étaient parties.

Vers midi et demi, comme le grand pope s'y attendait, les armures étaient de retour, mouillées, rayées et cabossées. Toujours pire pour l'armure du cygne. Cette fois par contre, l'armure de pégase avait était à peu près épargné.

Lorsque Shion parla d'enfermer les armures à nouveau dans les urnes, il fut le seul, avec Mû, à remarquer les légers tremblements de l'armure d'Andromède.

Le jeune Bélier, après avoir réparé l'armure d'Andromède plus souvent que son maître savait qu'elle ne parlerait pas. Aussi têtue et obstinée que son maître, l'armure ne parlait jamais de ses peines et ses douleurs. Un défaut d'on savait d'où il venait. Le bélier d'or se tourna donc vers l'armure de la vierge.

« Mû, tenta Shion perplexe.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec mon armure, demanda l'hindou surpris.

-Ce n'est pas ton armure qui a quelque chose Shaka, c'est celle d'Andromède, répondit le pope.

-Pourquoi voir mon armure alors, demanda la vierge.

-Parce que l'armure d'Andromède ne dira jamais ce qui a tourmente ou ce qui va mal, répondit le jeune mouton, j'ai appris ça à force de la soigner. Elle est aussi têtue que son maître sur ce point. D'ailleurs Shun, je peux te dire que c'est de toi qu'elle tient ce défaut, siffla le Bélier d'or à l'attention du bronze aux cheveux verts.

-Et alors, répondit le bronze en boudant, si je n'ai pas envie de parler, je ne parle pas. De toute façon, personne ne pourrait comprendre mes problèmes du moment, ajouta-t-il avec une once de tristesse dans la voix, aucun de vous ne pourrez m'aidez, fit le jeune chevalier en se détournant pour retourner au temple de la vierge.

-Tu l'as blessé, fit remarquer Dohko.

-…, Shion eut un soupire las en secouant la tête de manière négative, bon, et ben on verra ce soir avec son armure. En espérant qu'elle nous dise ce qui lui arrive à Shun. Si on lui dit que c'est pour l'aider, elle comprendra.

-Ouais bah en attendant, elle a pas attendu la permission pour s'éclipser, fit remarquer Shura en désignant l'emplacement vide où se trouvait l'armure d'Andromède.

- -soupire.- Elle est probablement partie réconforter Shun, tenta la Vierge.

-Possible, répondit le pope.

-Faut voir ça ce soir avec l'armure de Shun pour résoudre son problème au plus vite, répliqua le Bélier, Ikki. Tu as bien vu comme moi ?

-…, le Phénix se contenta d'acquiescer le nez bas.

-Je pense pas que tout le monde ai vu Mû, rétorqua Milo.

-Shun, il pleurait, lâcha Camus.

-…, tous restèrent un moment muets à réfléchir aux paroles du Verseau.

-Il faut résoudre cette affaire et assez vite, reprit le français. » Mû concentra alors sont cosmos pour parler à l'esprit de l'armure de la vierge. Cette dernière attendait justement qu'il ne l'interroge et il n'eut pas besoin de demander que Vierge lui raconta le problème de phobie de sa sœur de bronze/divine.

Shun, lui, arriva dans sa chambre dans le sixième temple. Son armure était déjà là, assise dans le fauteuil à côté de la petite bibliothèque de la chambre.

Le chevalier d'Andromède s'allongea sur son lit et fit ce qu'il avait l'habitude de faire en pareil situation, il parla de ses peine de cœur à sa confidente et amie de bronze.

Shion était stupéfait. Presque plus que Mû. Il ne souvenait qu'une armure puisse être** claustrophobe**. Mais l'armure de la Vierge leurs avait expliqué. Sa sœur d'Andromède n'était quasiment jamais enfermée dans la boite. Et elle en avait pris l'habitude.

Shaka descendit vers son temple pour ranger son armure. Ses frères conduire les leurs chez le Bélier. Mû avait profité de discuter avec la Vierge pour la réparer.

Les autres armures avaient d'ailleurs boudaient de voir leur sœur de la vierge se faire chouchouter et pas elles. Mais bon, ça allait la calmé un peu cette gamin super active… enfin, elles l'espéraient.

En entrant dans son temple, le sixième gardien prit à peine le temps de ranger son armure avant de se rendre dans la chambre de Shun.

Le jeune Andromède était allongé dans son lit et sanglotait doucement, visiblement endormi. L'armure n'avait pas bougé de son fauteuil. Shaka vint près de l'armure de bronze et l'emmena dans la pièce qui leurs avaient étaient attribuer à elle et à l'armure d'or du sixième temple.

Le lendemain, en se levant, Shun découvrit que son armure avait était enchaîner au pilier de la pièce où elle dormait. Shaka lui expliqua que c'était une idée de Shura pour que l'armure ne s'envole en mentionnant le problème de phobie de l'armure d'Andromède.

Le jeune japonais à la chevelure émeraude en fut plus que surpris. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça.

Soudain, un grand bruit d'acier se fit entendre, suivit d'un autre de verre brisé… venant de la salle de repos des armures.

Les deux chevaliers accoururent vers la pièce. La fenêtre avait était brisé de l'intérieur et les armures n'étaient plus là.

Les deux chevaliers pestèrent un bon coup pour la forme et foncèrent s'habiller –bah oui, ils étaient encore en pyjama- et foncèrent voir Shion.

Mais cette fois, ils arrivèrent les derniers. Encore une fois, ils se retrouvés avec dix-sept armures fugueuse errants dans la nature. Cette histoire commencée réellement à tourner au grand n'importe quoi.

Dans l'après-midi, Hyoga partit voir son maître au temple du verseau. Depuis qu'il avait était voir Milo, deux jours plus tôt, le Verseau ne passait plus ses journées à déprimer dans un coin.

Le Cygne aurait pu en être content… si son maître ne passait pas ses journées avec le Scorpion. Comment pourrait-il dérober son cœur au français si celui-ci passait son temps avec une stupide bestiole à aiguillon.

Car oui, si Camus considéré Hyoga comme son fils, le russe demi-sang voyait en son maître un cœur à prendre dans un corps de dieu.

Hyoga camoufla son cosmos avant d'entrer. Il sentit le cosmos de son maître, preuve que le maître des lieux était présent… mais aussi, et à son plus grand malheur, celui de Milo. C'était aussi pour ça qu'il avait camouflé son cosmos, il voulait savoir ce que fabriquait le Verseau de ses après-midi quand il s'enfermer dans un temple avec cet abruti arachnéen.

Il ouvrit doucement la porte de l'appartement de son maître et se figea d'horreur devant la scène qui s'offrait à lui.

Le Verseau était assis à califourchon sur les genoux du huitième gardien, lui-même assis dans l'un des deux canapés de cuir beige du salon et s'embrassés passionnément. Un bras passé autour de la taille du onzième gardien, l'autre main dans ses cheveux, Milo maintenait Camus contre lui avec une possessivité étonnante. Le français s'était contenté de passé ses mains dans la douce chevelure bouclé de son Scorpion.

Hyoga retint un haut le cœur. S'était répugnant la facilité avec laquelle son maître s'était laissé prendre dans les mailles du filet de ce pervers de Scorpion –voyait qui parle, lui qui a profité que son maître était déprimé pour le tripoté-.

Le Cygne décida de signaler sa présence avant que son maître et cette saleté arachnéenne ne décide –d'essayer- de faire un petit sur le canapé de l'appartement du onzième temple.

En sentant le cosmos énerver de son élève, le Verseau se retourna pour tomber nez à nez avec le regard furieux du Cygne. Hyoga détourna le regard et entra dans la chambre d'apprentis qui lui était réservée. Inquiet, Camus le suivit mais son fils de cœur lui claqua la porte au nez comme un malpropre. Le cygne ressortit vite fait, un sac de voyage fait sur l'épaule.

Camus regarda vite fait à l'intérieur de la pièce pour voir qu'elle avait était mise à sac.

« Tu m'explique Hyoga, s'énerva le gardien du onzième temple, pourquoi tu t'en vas ? Et où vas-tu ? Et dis-moi pourquoi tu as transformé en dépotoir la chambre que je t'ai prêtais ?

-Je ne vois en quoi cela vous regarde chevalier, rugit le Cygne.

-Ne parle pas sur ce ton à ton maître, gronda le Verseau.

-Vous n'êtes plus mon maître, s'emporta le russe demi-sang faisant hoqueter le français de surprise.

-Même si c'était vrai, tempêta Milo après un certains moment de silence, tu te dois d'obéir à un supérieur. Crétin. Et depuis quand Camus n'est pas ton maître ?

-Depuis que vous en avait fait votre putain, chevalier du scorpion, rugit Hyoga sans se soucier du sursaut de stupeur du français.

-Baisse le ton, bronze, rugit le Scorpion, je t'interdis de parler ainsi.

-Rien à foutre, gueula le japonais, adieu. » Et le Cygne s'envola.

Camus resta un instant immobile. Puis des larmes commencèrent à affluer au coin de ses yeux. L'une d'entre elles coula le long de sa joue. Puis une autre. Et encore une autre. Le Verseau s'effondra en larmes sur le sol, le corps secouer de spasmes et de sanglots.

Milo accouru à ses côtés pour le prendre dans ses bras pour le réconforter et le consoler. Le Verseau ne se calma qu'au bout d'une heure et s'endormi dans les bras chaud et réconfortant de son amant.

Le grec emmena son Camus dans sa chambre et le déposa dans le lit. Après un rapide baisé sur le front du français, le Scorpion partit pour le temple du pope. Il devait informer Shion de ce qu'il venait de ce passait, mais surtout, de le prévenir que Hyoga venait de répudier son maître.

Ikki descendit au temple de la vierge.

Il devait voir son frère. Il avait compris que Shun allait mal. Enfin, cela avait commencé après la fin de la guerre contre Hadès. Sur le coup, il ne s'était pas inquiétait, mais là, il en avait toute les raisons.

Il entra dans l'appartement et se figea sur le seuil de l'entrée.

Il voyait Shun de dos. Son frère était assis dans un des canapés blancs du salon. Il fixer pensivement un objet dans sa main, son carnet à dessin sur les genoux.

Mais le Phœnix reconnut cet objet. Il entra dans une colère sombre. Il referma doucement la porte et s'en retourna au temple du lion.

Cette chose. Ce médaillon. Il avait pensé que Shun s'en était débarrassé. C'était le symbole de son lien avec Hadès. Pourquoi Andromède l'avait-elle donc gardé ?

Le jeune japonais fixa son médaillon avant de pousser un soupir de tristesse et de résignation. Cet objet lui rappeler la personne qu'il aimait et qui lui était inaccessible.

Pensivement, il ouvrit son carnet à dessin. Depuis leurs retours des enfers, Shun s'était découvert une passion pour le dessin et il était plutôt doué. C'était ce que ses frères ayant vus ses dessins avaient dit.

Mais ce dessin LÀ, jamais il ne le monterait. Jamais il ne montrerait CE portait. Que dirait ses frères en apprenant qu'il est amoureux fou de cette personne. Certainement très mal. Surtout Ikki.

Il poursuivit son portrait de son bel ange en silence tout en songeant à cet amour qui lui était interdit et qu'il ne pourrait même pas effleurer même du bout des doigts.

Shunrei observait Shiryu et Dohko s'entraîner dans le jardin du septième temple. Un cosmos emplit de haine et de dégoût traversa alors le temple, faisant se retourner la chinoise et s'interrompre les deux chevaliers dans leur entrainement.

« C'était pas le cosmos de Hyoga à l'instant, demanda la jeune fille incertaine.

-Si, répondit la Balance, je me demande ce qu'il lui arrive.

-C'est vrai qu'il n'est pas dans ses habitude de laissé transparaître ce genre de sentiment dans son cosmos, souffla pensivement le Dragon, c'est comme si il voulait que tout le sanctuaire sache que quelques chose l'avait dégoûté…

-… où quelqu'un, coupa le vieux chevalier.

-Comment ça, demanda Shiryu surpris.

-Pour que cette personne soit méprisée de tous, reprit Dohko.

-Vous pensez mon maître, demanda la chinoise pas très rassurée.

-Je suis beaucoup plus sensible au cosmos que Shiryu, répondit la Balance, avec Mû, Shion, Shaka et surement Shun, nous sommes capable de lire le cosmos comme un livre ouvert. Et je peux vous dire que ses pensées ont beau être incohérentes, j'ai très bien compris qu'il voulait attirer le mépris de la chevalerie sur un or. La raison reste obscure mais je la sens stupide.

-On verra plus tard, soupira le dragon, de toute façon, nous finiront bien par le savoir un jour où l'autre. » Le chevalier de la Balance acquiesça et les deux hommes retournèrent à leur entrainement sous le regard de Shunrei.

C'était vrai ça. Tout finissait par se savoir au sanctuaire. Des fois, certains gardes s'amusaient à dire que le domaine était un véritable nid à cancans. Et les ragots restaient longtemps sur les lèvres des gens.

Le dragon se souvint qu'après la bataille du sanctuaire, il avait entendu parler d'une histoire de photo sur laquelle se trouvait un DeathMask affalé sur son canapé, à moitié endormi et juste vêtu d'un… caleçon rose, ornait de motif de petite tête de mort.

Et cette histoire tournait dans les bouches et les esprits du sanctuaire depuis plusieurs mois !

Athéna en avait était consternée en apprenant ça. Même si c'était un psychopathe sadique, il fallait avoir un minimum de respect pour un aîné, aussi sadique et psychopathe soit-il.

On lui avait alors fait remarqué qu'elle dit avait deux fois ''psychopathe'' et ''sadique''.

La pauvre fille avait alors rougit furieusement avant de déclarer, je site : ''Et alors, je disais donc, même si DeathMask et un double, voire triple psychopathe sadique, je vous demanderais de bien avoir un peu de respect pour votre aîné défunt. Non mais.''

Ça avait beaucoup fait rire mais cette histoire avait arrêté de circuler et les chevaliers avaient promis de raccourcir les durer d'étalage de ragots sur ordre express d'une Athéna exaspéré qui venait apprendre l'existence d'un ragot qui tournait depuis plus d'un ans.

Non mais franchement, de vrai gamin ces chevaliers. Mais bon, elle les aimait quand même ces grands serins.

Fin.

Voilà. Un petit chapitre de plus.

Je sais, Hyoga fait un peu connard (désoler pour le terme rude) mais bon, il va se rattraper. Je peux vous le garantir.

Hyoga : Pour vous, ce sourire à l'air innocent mais je peux vous assurer que c'est un sourire sadique.

Pourquoi tu dis ça *sourire effectivement innocent*

Hyoga : Parce que t'es aussi sadique que Milo.

Shion : Peut-être même autant que Kardia.

Impossible. Faut faire fort ou alors exprès pour atteindre le niveau de Kardia !

Camus : Baissez le son, s'il vous plait.

Milo : Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives mon Camus ?

Camus : Très-mal-à-la-tête.

Tient *lui tend un verre d'eau contenant une aspirine.*

Camus : Merci *Boit le verre*

De rien. Aller, va t'allonger cinq minutes.

Camus : J'y compte bien. *retourne dans son temple pour aller se coucher.*

Bon. Prochain chapitre : L'enquête avance à grand pas.

À la prochaine les gens. Kyuu.


	4. L'enquète avance à grand pas

Bonjour les gens,

Et je vous souhaite un joyeux Noël à tous, très cher lecteurs et lectrices.

Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre de ''Quand les armures veulent des vacances''.

Le quatrième pour être exact.

Bon, à ma présentation.

Disclaimer : Je peux avoir les chevaliers d'Athéna pour Noël ? Non ? Tant pis. Il reste à Kurumada-sensei.

Auteure : Toujours moi. Andromeda l'exorciste.

Rating : T. Pour pas changé.

Couple : Milo x Camus.

Aiolia x Shaka.

Shion x ?

? x Shun

Auteure : Je vous laisse le plaisir de chercher les identités de ses deux inconnus. Bin quoi ? Et je suis sympa, je donne quand même des indices dans le chapitre. Je vous pose la question maintenant pour vous laisser du temps pour trouver. Enfin, beaucoup moins pour Shion que pour Shun.

Shion : Mais oui, c'est ça.

Auteure : C'est vrai.

Saga : Je te ferais remarquer que dans une review, il est dit que tu as oubliée Kanon dans la présentation du précédent chapitre.

Auteure : Je sais. J'ai honte. Heureusement que Shion était dans son bureau à traiter paperasse. J'aurais eu deux fois plus honte à oublier deux personnes comme ça. Je remercie d'ailleurs le Guest Kotone de me l'avoir fait remarquée.

Shun : Puis-je ?

Auteure : Mais vas-y. Je t'en pris

Shun : Je souhaite une bonne lecture à tous les lecteurs et lectrices et leur souhaite un joyeux noël.

Quand les armures veulent des vacances.

Chapitre quatre : l'enquête avance à grand pas.

Ce soir-là, Mû s'occupait de réparer les armures. Comme à son habitude à présent.

Mais ce soir, quelque chose d'inattendu attira son attention. Sur l'armure des gémeaux. Des gravillons étaient coincés entre les articulations. Rien d'intéressant normalement.

Mais là, ce n'était pas normal.

L'on ne pouvait trouver de ses pierres que de l'autre côté du domaine sacré. À un endroit pratiquement impossible d'accès.

Comment était-ce possible alors ?

Il remarqua que plusieurs armures portaient de ce minéral sur elles. Il faudrait qu'il aille voir dans cette partie-là de l'île.

Il finit de réparer les armures pour les rendre le lendemain à leurs propriétaires.

OoOoOoOoO

Il dormait paisiblement lorsqu'un cosmos vint l'appeler.

Il l'aurait bien envoyé paitre s'il ne s'était pas rendu compte que ce fût une armure qui l'appelait.

Il concentra son cosmos un maximum et se rendit dans le sur-monde.

À peine arrivé, Vierge lui tomba dessus, paniquée. Ce qui était loin d'être dans ses habitudes.

« Shion.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Vierge, demanda le dit Shion.

-c'est Verseau. » L'ancien Bélier commença à s'inquiétait.

Il était rare qu'il n'arrive quelque chose à Verseau. Mais là, cela avait réussi à inquiétait Vierge. Cela devait être grave.

Le pope retrouva l'armure du Verseau, figeait devant la potiche qu'elle devait transporter et regarder à l'intérieur, visiblement effrayé.

« Verseau, tenta doucement Shion.

-…

-Verseau, appela plus fort l'ancien Bélier.

-Shion, soupira la rousse en état de choc, c'est Camus.

-Qu'est-ce qui ce passe avec Camus, demanda l'atlante pas très rassuré.

-Je ne sais pas ce que c'est mais quelque chose semble s'être réveillé au plus profond de lui-même. Juste après que Hyoga ne l'est répudié. Et cette chose essaie de s'immiscer dans son esprit. C'est une sorte de cosmos, je l'ai déjà sentit avant mais je vois plus où. J'ai peur que cette chose n'essaie de détruire son esprit.

-Ne t'en fait pas Verseau. Nous ferons tout pour qu'il n'arrive rien à Camus. Je sais que tu as tenu et que tu tiens à chacun de tes porteurs. Et tu sais bien que maintenant, il a quelqu'un pour veiller sur lui. Nous trouverons l'origine de cette chose. Et si elle est dangereuse, nous l'éliminerons. D'accord ?

-… d'accord, accepta l'armure de Camus malgré tout dubitatif.

-Bien. Je vais retourner au treizième temple. J'irais voir Camus pour examiner son esprit et son cosmos. Et je lui donnerais pour excuse que cette mère-poule qui lui sert d'armure était inquiète pour lui. » L'armure d'or rougit furieusement sous le coup du ''mère poule''.

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que Shion était déjà partit.

OoOoOoOoO

Le grand pope passa dans la matinée voir Camus au onzième temple, comme il l'avait promis à son armure.

Le français était alité et visiblement pas très en forme.

« Camus, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, demanda l'atlante.

-Mal-à-la-tête, répondit le onzième gardien d'une voix pâteuse.

-À qu'elle point, s'enquit Shion.

-Comme si Aldé m'était passé dessus.

-Avec ou sans l'armure, rit un peu le pope.

-Je dirais avec, répondit le français après quelque seconde de réflexion.

-Et depuis quand tu as ces maux de tête ?

-Depuis que je me suis réveillé tout à l'heure. C'est comme si on me martelait le crâne avec marteau piqueur ou qu'Aldé avait fait du trampoline avec ma tête.

-T'as pris quelque chose pour les maux de crâne ?

-Une aspirine. C'est (Moi !) Milo qui me l'a donné avant de m'interdire de me lever.

-Et ça a fait effet ?

-Pas du tout. J'ai même encore plus à la tête.

-Comment…

-… Je sais, c'est bizarre. Mais je ne me l'explique pas. » Shion resta perplexe. Peut-être Verseau avait-elle eu raison de s'inquiétait finalement ?

« Pourquoi êtes-vous venu Shion ?

-J'étais venu te voir Camus.

-Pourquoi ?

-Verseau s'inquiétait pour toi.

-Verseau ?

-Ton armure, Camus. Ton armure. Elle se fait du souci pour toi. Quand elle si met, elle peut être très mère-poule. Croit-moi. » Camus rougit avant d'avoir un petit rire.

S'il devait se faire une image mentale de son armure, ce serait celle d'une femme aux allures de mère.

Cela lui faisait plaisir de savoir que son armure ne gardait aucune rancune à son égard.

Il ferma les yeux. Soudain, une vision s'imposa à lui. Il rouvrit les yeux, une expression de stupéfaction peinte sur le visage.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Camus, s'inquiéta aussitôt le pope.

-Je viens d'avoir une… hallucination, hésita à avouer le Verseau.

-Qu'a tu vu ?

- Deux personnes. Une femme aux longs cheveux et aux yeux rouge et une adolescente aux cheveux blancs. J'ai du mal à décrire la couleur de ses yeux. Ils faisaient à la fois bleu et gris argenté. Celle aux cheveux rouge tenait la plus petite dans ses bras qui pleurait. On aurait dit une mère qui réconforte sa fille. Mais j'ai eu une drôle d'impression face à cette femme aux cheveux rouge. Comme si je la connaissais déjà. Pourtant, je ne l'ai jamais vu de ma vie.

-…

-Grand pope, appela Camus inquiet.

-Ce n'est rien Camus, rassura l'ancien Bélier, je réfléchissais.

_-_Shion, vous connaissez ses femmes ?

-Non. _Oui, fit mentalement le pope, se contredisant lui-même par la même occasion._

-… si vous le dite. » Shion entreprit d'examiner le cosmos du gardien du onzième temple.

Verseau avait raison. Il y avait quelque chose qui tentait de s'immiscer dans l'esprit de Camus. Mais, dans ce quelque chose, il retrouvait une sensation qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis longtemps. Depuis deux-cent cinquante ans pour être exact. Mais il ne voyait plus quoi. Ça mémoire lui jouait de sale tour.

Le pope resta surpris. Il n'avait jamais remarqué ce petit éclat violacé qui habitait les yeux du Verseau. Douce et timide, cette étrange lueur violacée se remarquer à peine.

« Que se passe-t-il Shion, demanda le français inquiet de voir son pope le fixait avec stupeur.

-Rien Camus, mentit le pope.

-Vous êtes sûr, insista le saint des glaces.

-Certain, c'est juste que… j'aie cru ressentir quelque chose de… familier… dans ton cosmos. Même si je ne vois pas quoi. Je sais juste que je l'ai déjà ressenti avant.

-Vraiment ?

-…, l'ex premier gardien acquiesça rêveusement, quand je suis partit, j'avais laissé un petit garçon timide comme tout et à mon retour je retrouve un jeune chevalier d'une grande sagesse. Cela me fait étrange, je t'avoue.

-…, Camus rougit sous la remarque du pope.

-Je vais te laisser te reposer, déclara Shion, je descends au temple de Mû. Et au passage, j'irais rassurer ton armure sur ton état de santé. Elle était vraiment inquiète. J'aime autant la prévenir de ne pas se faire du souci pour rien. Surtout que si elle continue, elle risque de rouiller, la pauvre. » Camus eu un petit rire nerveux.

Pauvre armure.

Il irait s'excuser quand il serait sur pied. Mais son stupide mal de crâne, qui s'était calmé le temps de son entrevu avec Shion, revint en force lui rappeler pourquoi il était cloué au lit.

OoOoOoOoO

Milo arriva au temple de son amant. Celui-ci avait était malade ce matin-là en se réveillant.

D'ailleurs, le Verseau ne s'était réveiller qu'une fois, la veille au soir, le temps de manger un morceau et s'était rendormi comme une masse. Et le matin, le français, qui avait l'habitude de se levait tôt avait fait la grâce matinée jusqu'à au moins huit heure du matin. Cela avait grandement inquiétait le Scorpion. Peut-être son amant ne se remettrait-il pas d'avoir était répudié par son élève ?

Le grec sortit de ses pensées en voyant Shion sortir de l'appartement de son Camus pour descendre vers, il pensait, le temple du bélier.

Le pope le salua vite fait avant de descendre vers, effectivement, le temple de son ancien élève.

OoOoOoOoO

Sur les marches du parvis du temple de la vierge, Shun continuait le portrait de son ange. C'était bien la première fois qu'il faisait ce portrait en dehors du sixième temple. Shaka était dans le temple en dessous.

Il expliqué au Phénix la raison pour laquelle son frère l'avait rejoint l'avant-veille.

Il eut un petit rire amusé en y repensant.

Flash-back.

Cette soirée-là, la Vierge avait invité Aiolia au temple de la vierge. Et là, sous les yeux ébahis de Shun, l'hindou avait déclaré sa flamme au Lion.

Le cinquième gardien était resté un instant stupéfait avant de répondre positivement au sentiment de Shaka. En l'embrassant.

Sentant que le Lion et la Vierge –qui ne le serait plus que de signe de vierge le lendemain- voulait aller plus loin, Andromède avait déclaré qu'il irait rejoindre son grand frère au temple du lion.

Le phénix en avait d'ailleurs était surpris de voir son frère débarquer dans sa chambre, vêtu d'un caleçon et d'un tee-shirt, avant de s'allonger à côté de lui. Ikki avait fixé son frère surpris avant d'hausser les épaules et de laisser l'adolescent s'installer contre sa hanche, comme un chaton. Le chevalier d'Andromède avait posé sa tête sur le torse de son grand frère avant de s'endormir, le bras d'Ikki passait autour de ses épaules.

Le lendemain matin, Shun avait préparé le petit déjeuner pour son frère en guise d'excuse pour être venu s'incruster durant la nuit.

Le phénix avait ri. Si c'était lui, ce n'était pas grave. Pour son petit frère, sa porte serait toujours ouverte, toujours.

Shun avait eu un sourire tendre pour son frère avant de lui déposer un baiser sur la joue.

Fin Flash-back.

Andromède referma son carnet à dessin.

Il imaginé déjà son frère en train de se battre avec Aiolia sous le regard consterné de Shaka. À l'image mentale, le jeune bronze/divin eut un petit rire chaud.

« Puis-je savoir ce qui te fait rire ainsi Andromède ? » Le jeune bronze se retourna vivement dans un sursaut. Il n'avait pas sentis Shion arrivait.

« Ne me dis pas que je t'ai fait peur, rit le pope.

-Euh, non, grand pope, répondit le jeune bronze en baissant le museau, vous m'avez seulement surpris. Je ne vous ai pas sentis approchez. Veuillez me pardonner.

-Autant de protocole, ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes, remarqua l'Atlante, qu'est-ce qui t'arrives Shun ?

-Et bien, le bronze hésita un instant avant de se lancer, disons que l'on m'a reproché d'être trop familier avec les ors et pire, avec vous.

-Et je ne vois pas ce qui t'empêche de continuer, expliqua l'ancien Bélier, personne ne s'est jamais plaint de cette familiarité parmi les ors et je n'ai jamais rien dit.

-Je sais mais, le chevalier à la chevelure émeraude hésita encore avant d'avouer, on m'a reproché de manquer de respect à mes supérieurs. Et ma ''crise'' de l'autre jour en serait une preuve. Mais après tout, je ne suis qu'un gamin immature, soupira-t-il alors que des larmes commençaient à perler de ses yeux.

-Ne dis pas de bêtise Shun, gronda doucement le pope, tu es bien plus mature que tes frères. Nombreux sont les chevaliers qui le pensent, les ors comprit. Et je dois dire que je suis du même avis. Tes quatre frères te vois toujours comme un enfant car pour eux, tu es et resteras leur petit frère.

-Je suis pourtant plus âgé que Seiya vous savez, contra Andromède en essuyant ses larmes d'un rapide revers de main.

-Mais lui c'est différent, commenta Shion, lui c'est un crétin de première certifié même par notre déesse. Lui est con comme un cheval et on peut dire qu'avec cette comparaison, l'armure de Pégase lui va plutôt bien.

-Ne dite des choses pareil Shion, rit un peu Shun en retrouvant la petite familiarité qu'il avait avec les ors et le pope qui avait toujours attendrit ses supérieurs, les chevaux ne sont pas tous idiots. Le chevalier de la Licorne, Jabu, et peut-être hyperactive mais il n'est pas stupide.

-Si tu le dit, fit l'ex Bélier en s'asseyant à côté du jeune chevalier de bronze, je veux bien te croire. Tu les connais mieux que moi. » Un petit silence s'installa. Un petit silence tranquille.

Finalement, Shion décida qu'il valait mieux parlait à Shun au lieu de le laisser se torturer l'esprit à cause de sa sois disant crise. Crise que le pope avait vue comme un relâchement de pression pour la conscience d'Andromède.

Il ne le dirait à personne mais il savait de quoi souffrait le jeune bronze. Il n'en dirait rien car il savait que ses frères le prendraient mal. Lui-même savait que ses jeunes bronzes/divins ne réfléchiraient pas avant de hurler au scandale.

Car après tout, avec les chevaliers, il n'était proche que de deux des cinq sauveurs de la déesse.

Shun, qui lui aimait tout le monde et n'était pas du genre à se montrer supérieur aux autres. Et Ikki, qui malgré son air bourru était plutôt mature, cela en avait choqué plus d'un d'ailleurs. Mais le Phénix avait était d'accord avec son petit frère, ce montrer supérieurs et arrogant envers leurs frères ne leurs serviraient à rien à part s'attirer des emmerdes et cela était plus qu'inutile, dit par Ikki, Shun l'avait de manière plus poli.

Hyoga et Shiryu n'avait pas compris. Quoi que le Dragon ne commence en se rapprochant à nouveau de ses frères bronze. Seiya, ça servait strictement à rien d'essayer de lui faire entrer quelque chose dans la caboche. Il était con comme une mobylette celui-là. Même Milo en avait plus dans le crâne que lui.

« Shun, commença le pope, en revenant à tout à l'heure, tu disais crise, mais je ne crois pas que l'on puissent appeler ça une crise.

-Heu, fit le jeune bronze avant de comprendre ce que voulais dire le pope, et vous appelleriez ça comment ?

-Je dirais un relâchement de pression, avoua le pope, tu étais à bout de nerf, et tu avais besoin de relâcher toute cette pression accumulé depuis la fin de la guerre. Et je sais ce qui t'arrives Shun, avoua aussi Shion s'attirant un regard surpris et un peu effrayé de la part d'Andromède, je sais quel est la chose qui te fait mal. Car moi-même… je souffre presque des même maux, ce décida à déclarer l'ancien chevalier du bélier.

-Que voulais vous dire, demanda Andromède mal à l'aise.

-Que moi aussi, la personne que j'aime m'est inaccessible, expliqua le pope, même si n'est pas pour la même raison que toi. Cette personne qui fait battre mon cœur n'est plus de ce monde. Je sais que la personne que tu aimes t'est inaccessible car elle t'est interdite.

-Comment le savait vous, demanda Shun avant de remarquer que son carnet à dessin était ouvert à la page du portrait de son ange, vous le saviez ?

-Oui, Shun, je sais qui est la personne qui à prit ton cœur, avoua Shion, je sais tout dans ce sanctuaire, ne l'oublie pas.

-Mais, _mais alors, si Shion est au courant, pensa le chevalier d'Andromède horrifié, alors, cela signifie forcement que…_

-Qu'Athéna est au courant, finit le grand pope, oui elle l'est. Ne t'en fait pour ça. Nous sommes les seuls à le savoir.

-Et ça ne vous dérange pas, osa demander le bronze/divin.

-Pourquoi cela serait-il dérangeant jeune chevalier, demanda le grand pope, cela me surprend plutôt que tu n'es pas craqué plus tôt. Tu le sais sans doute qu'un chevalier ne peut tomber amoureux qu'une fois dans sa vie sauf exception. Il est rare que cela ne marche pas dans un couple. Lorsqu'un chevalier donne son cœur, il n'est pas question pour lui de le reprendre, même si l'être aimait ne le veut pas… ou dans ton cas, que l'être aimé ne puisse le prendre. J'imagine que cela doit être dur pour toi, alors je ne vais pas te blâmer et Athéna et du même avis. Ton cœur doit souffrir le martyre, il est inutile d'en rajouter une couche. » Sur ce, Andromède fondit en larmes dans les bras du grand pope.

Aucuns sanglots, aucuns bruits, seuls des larmes silencieuses. L'ancien Bélier passa ses bras autour des épaules d'Andromède pour la serrer contre lui. L'épuisement nerveux vint à bout des dernières forces du jeune chevalier qui s'endormit dans les bras de Shion.

Attendrit, l'ex chevalier du bélier prit le jeune bronze dans ses bras et le porta vers sa chambre dans le sixième temple, sans oublié de prendre son carnet à dessin fermé. Faudrait pas que quelqu'un tombe dessus quand même.

OoOoOoOoO

En redescendant vers le temple de son élève, Shion croisa Aiolia et Shaka, remontant vers le temple du dernier. Étonnement, le Lion était indemne. Tout le monde au sanctuaire savait après tout que le Lion et le Phénix ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se foutre sur la gueule, vulgairement dit.

En passant au cinquième temple, Shion fut surpris de voir celui-ci vide.

OoOoOoOoO

En arrivant au temple de son élève, Shion trouva ce dernier endormi sur son canapé.

D'une légère bourrade de cosmos, l'ancien Bélier réveilla doucement son élève.

Le jeune bélier à peine debout traina son maître dans son atelier.

Mû en avait fait des découvertes avec les gravillons découvert sur les armures.

D'après Shion, il y avait eu des bâtiments dans cette partie-là de l'île. Ils avaient étaient détruit quelques siècles plus tôt lors d'un ouragan et personne n'avait cherché à les reconstruire même si Shion soupçonné grandement ses prédécesseur d'avoir eu une crise de flémingite aigüe et de de ne pas avoir cherché les plans dans les archives.

Ses bâtiments, dont on avait oublié l'utilité, dataient des débuts de la chevalerie. Les armures semblaient ne pas les avoirs oubliés.

Les fameux gravillons étaient du marbre que l'on utilisait dans le bâtiment à cette époque.

Comme elles étaient à chaque fois trempées, le Bélier s'était penché sur la composition de l'eau. Cette eau, qui apparemment avait était chauffé et pas qu'un petit peu, contenait des produit semblable, au vue de la composition chimique à ceux qu'il utilisait pour nettoyer les armures. C'était peut-être pour ça qu'il n'avait pratiquement pas besoins de les nettoyer après les avoir réparées ?

Et les marques qui les couvraient justement, les armures, étaient dû à des chutes. Elles tombaient et se râpées le métal. Sauf l'armure de Pégase qui se faisait tabassé. Des éclats de bois prouvaient que c'était des coups de bâtons qu'elle se prenait. Mû pensa un instant que l'armure du cheval à plume joué à être une piñata.

L'armure du cygne se faisait aussi tabassé mais à mains nus, la preuve sur son cou sur lequel ont retrouvé des marques de doigt.

L'ancien Bélier se souvint alors de quelque chose. La première fois qu'il s'était rendues dans le sur-monde avec son élève dans le but d'interrogeais les armures.

Flash-back –the return-

_Ils allaient appelés Balance mais furent interrompus par l'arrivée d'une jeune fille poursuivit par un canard._

_[…]_

_Même sans l'avoir vu, Shion savait déjà à qu'elle armure il avait à faire au vu des chaînes quelle trimbalaient sur elle : Andromède._

_Et il supposait aussi que le canard blanc qui la coursait était le Cygne. Restait à savoir pourquoi Andromède le fuyait._

_La question eu sa réponse quand le canard blanc arriva à hauteur de la jeune armure de bronze/divine et lui bequeta le derrière, tirant un petit cri plaintif de la part de la jeune fille. Le pope en avait les yeux ronds comme des balles de golf. Gémeaux eurent un soupir parfaitement synchrone avant de soupirer un ''demain, Verseau va lui tordre le cou''._

Fin Flash-back –the return-

Tous les chevaliers passèrent reprendre leurs armures assez vite. Ikki, qui avait était aux arènes, prit l'armure de son petit frère pour la déposer au sixième temple. Milo était venus récupérer son armure mais aussi celle de son amant, Camus étant dans l'impossibilité de sortir du lit.

L'armure du cygne n'était déjà plus là. Hyoga l'avait emmené avec lui en quittant le sanctuaire. Le pope savait de ce que lui avait dit le Phénix que le chevalier de bronze du Cygne était descendu à Athènes.

Que d'emmerde.

Quand toute cette histoire sera finie, il réclamerait des vacances. Et des longues.

Fin.

Auteure : Alors ? J'ai pas était trop sadique sur ce coup.

Camus : Si. Avec moi.

Aiolia : T'as quoi ?

Camus : Suis malade.

Auteure : Dit toi que c'est un élément important pour la suite des évènements.

Camus : Ah bon ?

Auteure : Oui. Et en plus, Hyoga devrait fortement en profité pour se racheté quand le moment seras venus. C'est-à-dire, quand je révèlerais aux lecteurs et lectrices ce que t'as.

Tous les dix-huit chevaliers *Shion est dans son bureau* : Ah.

Mû : Mais au fait, pourquoi t'es sortie du lit Camus ?

Camus : Je voulais être là pour la présentation de fin de ce chapitre et pour souhaiter un joyeux noël aux lecteurs et lectrices.

Shun : Maintenant que tu le dit, moi aussi je souhaite un joyeux noël aux gens. Et une bonne année 2013.

Auteure : Et on ait pas mourut ! La fin du monde pour le vingt et un décembre, je savais que c'était bidon !

Ikki : *sifflant, énervé* Prochain chapitre s'il te plait ?

Auteure : Bon d'accord. Alors… prochain chapitre ou chapitre cinq…

Aiolia : *Énervé* Magne-toi Cam' !

Camus : Tu m'as appelé ?

Aioros : Pas toi Camus. L'autre Cam'. L'auteure folle du signe du Lion.

Camus : D'accord. Je vous laisse *baille*. J'suis crevé, je retourne à mon temple.

Milo : Je viens avec toi mon Camus. * Part avec Camus au temple du Verseau*

Auteure : Bon, prochain chapitre : Une lettre de tonton Hadès.

Tous : Quoi ?!

Shun : Ha-Hadès *tombe dans les pommes*

Auteure : Le pauvre. L'émotion sans doute.

Shaka : J'espère pour toi qu'Hadès a un rôle important dans l'histoire *Dit-il alors qu'Ikki porté son petit frère jusqu'au sixième temple*

Auteure : Très, très. Bon allez. Je vous dis à la prochaine les gens et vous souhaite un joyeux noël. Kyuu.


	5. Une lettre de tonton Hadès

Bonjour à vous les gens.

Et… *sort son mégaphone réglé sur volume max* BONNE ANNÉE !

Aiolia : Pas si fort. Tu m'exploses les tympans.

Auteure : Désolé, 'Lia. Mais j'avais trop envie de le faire *range le mégaphone*. Pourquoi vous me regarder comme ça ? Je sais. Je vous les exploser les oreilles mais quand même…

Aiolia : *surpris* T'as DÉJÀ finie ton chapitre !

Auteure : *comprend pas* Bah… ouais.

Aiolia : T'as fait vite.

Shion : Ça fait seulement quelques jour que t'as posté le chapitre précédent.

Shun : Le dernier, c'était pour Noël, le vingt-cinq décembre. Nous sommes le premier janvier. Donc *compte sur ses doigts* ça fait huit jours. Donc, une bonne grosse semaine environ.

Auteure : Si mon inspi' me lâche pas, ça devrais continuer. Mais j'me méfis quand même. Enfin, bref. À ma présentation.

Auteure : c'est encore moi. Andromeda l'exorciste.

Rating : Je reste sur le T.

Disclaimer : Saint Seiya reste à Masami Kurumada.

Couple : Aiolia x Shaka

Milo x Camus

Aioros x ?

? x Kanon.

Shion x ? (J'aurais aimé que quelqu'un le trouve celui-là mais tant pis. Son nom sera révélé à la fin de ce chapitre. Histoire de laissé un tant soit peu de suspens.)

Aux enfers, nous avons : Minos x Rune

Eaque x Violate

Sylphide x Valentine

Hadès x Shun. Là, je crois que tu dois être contente, Aurelia-love-Saga. Toi qui avais espéré que l'amoureux secret de Shun soit Hadès. Je t'avoue que moi aussi, j'adore ce couple.

Shun : Je ne sais pas pourquoi je m'en doutais.

Auteure : Tant que je suis sur les reviews, autant continué. Tu sais Kotone, ce n'est pas du tout grave pour les messages s'il y en plusieurs. Mais ça me fait super plaisir que ma fic te plaise. Je vous remercie tous les deux. Ça fait vraiment plaisir.

Shun : Je peux ?

Auteure : Mais vas-y. fais toi plaisir.

Shun : Bien. Je souhaite une bonne lecture aux lecteurs et lectrices et une bonne année.

Chapitre 5 : Une lettre de Tonton Hadès.

Athéna reposa la lettre qu'elle venait de lire sur son bureau, le visage blême.

Cette lettre venait d'Hadès. Enfin, pas vraiment du maître des enfers mais de son juge du griffon : Minos.

La déesse avait était surprise mais avait vite compris. Le Griffon avait dû faire un brouillon que Rune avait retranscrit.

Mais passons. Le contenue de la lettre l'avait surprise, effrayée même.

Les juges demandaient un traité de paix définitive. Et avec l'accord de leur seigneur. Le troisième juge par l'intérim de son procureur Athéna en était sûr, ne disait pas les raisons de cette décision mais qu'elle comprendrait quand ils viendraient, le premier mercredi du mois.

Mais au fait, ils étaient le premier mercredi du mois !

La déesse de la guerre sortit en catastrophe de sa chambre pour se dirigé vers le bureau de Shion, assommant un chevalier de Pégase avec la planche de bois. Elle ne le remarqua même pas et courut prévenir son pope. Maudite sois sa fainéantise qui l'avait fait mettre cette lettre de côté quand elle l'avait reçu trois jours plus tôt.

OoOoOoOoO

C'était dans un silence de mort que les membres de l'armée d'Hadès et leur seigneur arrivèrent au temple du pope par téléportation. Seul trois ors et Andromède était là.

« Où sont les autres ors, demanda Rhadamanthe alors que Valentine et Sylphide se tassaient derrière lui.

-Et les bronzes, ajouta Eaque alors que Violate à ces côtés examiner le temple.

-Ils ne pouvaient pas tous venir, répondit la déesse, je ne les ai prévenus que ce matin et il ne pouvait pas déplacer leurs occupations.

-Comment ça, demanda Minos qui était accompagné de Rune.

-Bin, je n'ai lu votre lettre que ce matin, avoua Saori.

-D'a- cor, et vos chevaliers ont quoi comme excuse, demanda Sylphide.

-Le Bélier répare plusieurs armures, énuméra Kido, le Taureau s'occupe d'entraîner des apprentis. Les Gémeaux sont dans les archives. Le Cancer en mission depuis deux jours en Asie. Le Lion en mission à l'autre bout du domaine. La Vierge… est là. La Balance... aussi. Le Scorpion est au temple du Verseau. Le Sagittaire avec le Lion. Le Capricorne en mission aussi avec le Cancer. Le Verseau est cloué au lit et le Poisson est ici.

-Et les bronzes, demanda Rune.

-Pégase est à l'infirmerie pour cause de porte prise en pleine tête, fit le pope alors que sa déesse rougissait, le Dragon avec les Gémeaux dans les archives. Phénix avec ses aînés du Lion et du Sagittaire. Andromède est ici et le Cygne et partit boudait comme un gamin à Athènes.

-Lui, c'est pas vraiment un raison valable, c'était plutôt une affirmation qu'une question que Violate avait sorti.

-Je confirme, sourit Athéna.

-Vous les verrez ce soir si cela ne vous dérange pas, fit Shion alors qu'Hadès acquiescer, en attendant, vous allez vous reposer un peu. Seigneur Hadès, vous logerez au treizième temple, si cela vous agréez.

-Cela me va, répondit le maître des enfers, mais je préfèrerais garder mes hommes à portée de mains si vous n'y voyais pas d'inconvénient.

-Pas le moindre, sourit le pope, Shun. Je te demanderai à toi de bien leur trouvez une place parmi les douze temples vu que tu les connais déjà.

-D'accord, répondit Andromède, alors… Rune ?

-Oui, fit le Balrog.

-Je pense que tu pourrais aller au temple du Verseau, expliqua le bronze, avec Camus, vous êtes tous les deux des calmes et des discrets. En plus, vous êtes tous les deux de grands amateurs de littérature, vous devriez vous entendre.

-Dis comme ça, rit le Griffon, c'est vrai qu'ils s'entendraient.

-Par contre Minos si tu veux rester avec Rune, tu devras te faire discret au onzième temple, compléta le jeune chevalier aux regards émeraude, comme on te l'a déjà dit, Camus est alité et donc essaie de ne pas lui donner plus mal au crâne.

-Entendu, sourit le troisième juge.

-Eaque et Violate pourrait aller au cinquième temple avec Aiolia et mon frère, fit pensivement Shun.

-Enfin, si nos deux oiseaux ne se foutent pas sur la tronche, marmonna le pope.

-Je pense qu'en cas de besoin, Aiolia et Violate pourraient les calmés ces deux-là, sourit le bronze, enfin, si ça ne te dérange pas évidemment Violate.

-Compte sur moi gamin, rit la femme spectre.

-J'en doute pas, rit à son tour l'adolescent, Rhadamanthe ira au temple des Gémeaux et vu qu'il n'y aurait pas assez de place, Sylphide et Valentine resteraient au treizième temple.

-Pas question que j'aille au troisième temple, gronda l'anglais, je ne peux pas voir Kanon en peinture.

-Justement, comme ça, vous pourrez régler les malentendus, justifia Andromède, vu que l'on doit signer un traité de paix, autant que les désaccords soient réglés.

-Compris, ronchonna le premier juge.

-Bon, vous allez vous installer à votre aise mon oncle, offrit Athéna, tous mes chevaliers seront présents ce soir au treizième temple pour un diner. Et entre deux, nous aurons le temps de discuter un peu.

-Je vous suis ma nièce, répondit le maître des enfers, puis-je compter sur vos chevaliers pour guider mes spectres ?

-Bien sûr, répondit la déesse de la guerre, veuillez me suivre mon oncle. » Le maître de la mort suivit sa jeune nièce et son pope alors que les chevaliers ors et le chevalier divin d'Athéna conduisait les spectres à leurs temples respectif durant la durée de leur séjour en Grèce.

OoOoOoOoO

La déesse lancer de temps en temps des petits regards à Hadès mais celui-ci ne le remarqua pas, trop plongé dans ses pensées.

Elle voyait dans les yeux de son oncle et sentait dans son cosmos que celui-ci allait mal. Il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour deviner quel était la cause de la souffrance du maître des enfers.

Le pope Shion les conduisit dans une chambre qui serait réservé au seigneur de la mort qui avait était préparé en hâte le matin même.

Hadès s'assit dans un canapé noir, sa nièce à côté de lui qui le regardait, l'air désolé.

« Mon oncle, murmura-t-elle. » Le dieu de la mort la regarda dans les yeux et comprit qu'elle l'avait perçait à jour.

Trop malheureux pour ce contenir, il fondit en larmes sur l'épaule de la déesse de la sagesse. Athéna le cajola un peu pour l'aider à allait mieux sous le regard surpris de son pope qui était resté à la porte.

Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'Hadès puisse avoir un cœur.

OoOoOoOoO

Depuis deux heures qu'ils étaient arrivés au onzième temple, Rune était déjà en train de discuter bouquin et littérature avec le Verseau sous les regards à la fois blasé et amusé du Griffon et du Scorpion.

« Et dire que lorsque le traité sera signer, cela durera longtemps ça, marmonna le huitième gardien.

-Cela sera au moins une bonne chose, rétorqua Minos, nous en avions marre de ses guerres inutile. Et établir des liens diplomatiques serait une bonne chose et cela semble être en bonne voie.

-Entièrement d'accord.

-Je pense que les marinas et les asgards seront volontiers invités par votre déesse et que mon seigneur sera pour, fit pensivement le troisième juge.

-Je pense aussi, fit le Scorpion en refermant la porte de la chambre de Camus pour laisser les deux amateurs de littérature tranquille et pouvoir continuez de discuter car et à son grand étonnement il aimait discuter avec le juge des enfers. »

OoOoOoOoO

_Il venait tout juste d'arriver au sanctuaire pour être présenté au pope et poursuivre son apprentissage de saint des glaces._

_Il venait tout juste d'arriver et pourtant, il haïssait déjà la Grèce : il y faisait trop chaud. Lui qui était habituer au glacier de Sibérie devait maintenant affronter la canicule de l'été grec… et il avait appris récemment que cela pouvait être pire question hausse des températures. Si son maître ne le forcer pas à rester durant la semaine, il serait déjà retourné se réfugié à l'isba au milieu de glacier. Là au moins les températures étaient supportables pour lui._

_Puis, au détour d'un rocher, il tomba sur un jeune grec._

_Le jeune garçon devait avoir cinq ou six ans, pas plus âgé que lui donc. Il avait de long cheveux bleus électrique et la peau bronzée par le soleil de Grèce. Mais surtout, il avait l'air de souffrir énormément. Il était au sol, recroquevillait sur lui-même, les mains crispés sur son tee-shirt, au niveau de son cœur. Ses yeux étaient hermétiquement clos et les paupières contractaient par la souffrance. Il était trempé de sueur et de petits sifflements de douleurs s'échapper parfois de ses lèvres pourtant close._

_Il ne réfléchit et alla aidait le jeune grec sans plus de cérémonie. Le jeune saint de glace le prit dans ses bras et posa sa main sur le cœur souffrant de son alter-ego, un peu inquiet de sentir la trop grande chaleur qui émanait du corps de l'autre enfant et canalisa son cosmos sur ce muscle vital pour rafraiihir le jeune garçon._

_Très vite, la température du corps de l'autre retrouva un niveau à peu près normal, tandis que le grec ouvrait doucement les se tata de partout, surpris de se sentir allait mieux. Il leva un regard surpris vers son sauveur et lui offrit un sourire plein de dent._

_« Tu m'as guérit. Je sais pas qui t'es mais t'es trop fort. Même mon maître y arrive pas._

_-C'était pas compliqué, répondit le jeune saint des glaces, tu veux dire que tu es en formation pour une armure ici ?_

_-D'or, oui, répondit l'apprenti chevalier au regard bleu électrique._

_-Et c'est courant que tu es des crises comme ça, interrogea l'apprenti chevalier des glaces._

_-Oui, répondit simplement le jeune grec, c'est à cause de mon cœur. Il est malade._

_-Et tu as quand même le droit de t'entraîner pour être chevalier d'or, demanda le jeune garçon plus curieux qu'à son habitude._

_-On m'a dit que j'en étais capable malgré ma maladie, oui, sourit le jeune grec de toute ses dent, mais d'habitude, quand j'ai une crise, je laisse passe. Ce que t'as fait c'était super. Comment tu t'appelles, dit moi ?_

_-D- Dégel, avait hésité à dire l'apprenti Verseau qui avait rougit en bégayant._

_-Et ben merci Dégel, je te revaudrais ça. Tu viens d'arriver ?_

_-Euh… oui. Aujourd'hui même._

_-Bah si tu veux, je veux bien devenir ton ami, fit le petit grec en sautant sur ses pieds, bon. C'est pas que je veux pas te voir mais je dois retourner voir mon maître. Salut Dégel. » Et l'apprenti or s'en alla sans demander son reste. Dégel soupira de résignation et se prépara à faire demi-tour. Il ne connaissait même pas son nom. Comment allait-il faire pour le retrouvé dans l'immensité du sanctuaire ?_

_Des pas précipité le firent se retourné. Le jeune grec avait fait demi-tour._

_« Au fait, je m'appelle Kardia, ne l'oublie pas, se présenta-t-il, à la prochaine. J'espère qu'on se reverra vite Dégel. » Sur ceux, le jeune Scorpion s'en retourna à son entraînement auprès de son maître._

_Le futur Verseau baissa la tête en rougissant légèrement et murmura tout bas._

_« Moi aussi, j'ai hâte de te revoir Kardia. » Le jeune or ne savait pas pourquoi mais il savait que cette rencontre avec Kardia allait transformer sa vie à jamais. Il y avait au moins une chose qu'il aimait en Grèce maintenant. Et c'était Kardia._

OoOoOoOoO

Milo était dans la cuisine de son amant et discuter avec le Balrog du diner qui avait eu lieu quelques heures plus tôt. Il devait être aux alentours de deux heures du matin.

Étonnement, Hyoga avait était présent. On avait alors appris que le Phénix lui tirait les oreilles pour le ramener d'Athènes et lui faire le sermon du siècle.

Notre cher canard blond en était resté rouge pour toute la durée du diner et devait loger au treizième temple. Son boudin de gamin commençait sérieusement à bien faire.

Cela avait était à peu près allait bien pour le Verseau. À part deux trois fois où il avait était obligé de sortir s'aéré, il avait pu continuer à parler bouquin avec Rune sans problème.

Le onzième gardien avait par contre très bien sentis le regard réprobateur de son ancien élève lui brûlait la nuque.

Soudain, un grand trouble envahi le cosmos du maître des lieux. Milo courut dans la chambre de Camus, Rune sur ses pas. Le procureur des enfers était rapidement devenu très proche du saint des glaces.

Celui-ci dormait sur le flanc, replié sur lui-même et les doigts crochetaient aux couvertures. Les larmes coulaient de ses yeux clos alors que d'infimes sanglots franchissaient la barrière de ses lèvres.

Milo secoua doucement son compagnon qui se réveilla rapidement. Celui-ci se redressa et vit Rune et le Scorpion qui le fixait avec inquiétude. Il comprit pourquoi en passant sa main sur sa joue qui était humide de larmes. Il remarqua alors le trouble que laisser transparaître son cosmos.

« Milo, Rune, souffla-t-il, je vous ai réveillés ?

-Pas du tout, rassura le Balrog, nous étions déjà lever.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives mon Camus, demanda le Scorpion inquiet.

-Rien, répondit le Verseau, juste un rêve étrange.

-Quoi d'étrange, demanda le maître du tribunal des enfers.

-Je… je ne sais plus, mentit le onzième gardien en baissant le regard pour que Milo ne le perce pas à jour.

-…, bien, finit par soupirer le huitième gardien avant de s'adresser à Rune, retourne donc te coucher Rune. Il est tard et Minos aura besoins de toi pour traiter la tonne de dossier qu'il a embarqué.

-Je sais, je sais, soupira le jeune spectre lassé, bonne nuit vous deux.

-Bonne nuit, lui répondirent les deux ors presque synchrones. » Milo s'allongea au côté de son Camus qui ne se fit pas prier pour se bouiné contre le torse de son amant. Le Scorpion en fut surpris mais ne dit rien et s'endormit vite fait comme une masse.

Le Verseau, lui n'arriva pas à s'endormir immédiatement. Il s'en voulait d'avoir mentit à Milo mais… comment aurait-il réagit si il lui avait qu'il avait vu en rêve le jour de la rencontre de leur prédécesseur, Kardia et Dégel.

Le mieux serait d'en parler à quelqu'un qui les avait connu, c'est-à-dire Dohko ou Shion.

OoOoOoOoO

C'était le matin, et, grand miracle, les armures n'étaient pas parties. Donc leurs porteurs avaient pu s'entraîner avec les spectres qui l'avaient demandé.

Shion avait d'abord songé à envoyer Violate au camp des femmes pour l'entraînement mais avec sa force colossale, les pauvres filles auraient finies en bouillit en peu de temps.

Kanon avait pris Shun à part, disant qu'il devait lui parler en privé.

« Tu m'en veux d'avoir installé Rhadamanthe dans votre temple, demanda Andromède penaude.

-Un peu oui, avoua le second gémeau, mais pas pour les raisons que tu crois.

-Comment ça, avait demandé Shun incertain.

-Et bin, hésita l'ancien marina en rougissant légèrement. » Il ne savait pas comment s'expliquer et se demander en même temps, il se demandait qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de raconter ça au gamin comme ça.

Quant à Shun, il lui avait suffi de lire sur l'expression du visage et dans les yeux de l'ancien général pour comprendre ce que le jumeau de Saga n'arrivait pas à dire. C'était surprenant mais aussi un peu marrant de voir ce brave et courageux guerrier rougir comme une adolescente en essayant d'avouer être amoureux.

« Je vois, sourit l'adolescent. » Kanon se retourna vers son cadet en haussant un sourcil surpris. Était-il si transparent ?

Il n'eut malheureusement pas le temps d'interroger Andromède que Garuda l'appelait pour lui proposer un duel.

Il s'en retourna alors aux arènes sous le regard attendrit du jeune chevalier divin.

OoOoOoOoO

Ce fut dans un bruit de vieille ferraille que la mâchoire de Kanon retomba sur le sol suite à la nouvelle que venait de lui apprendre son très cher jumeau.

« Bin voilà, t'es au courant maintenant, rit nerveusement l'aîné des jumeaux.

-Mais- mais- mais, mais, mais, mais, ça fait combien de temps pour toi et Aioros, bégaya Kanon encore en état de choc –vous allez vite comprendre pourquoi-.

-Ben, déjà avant même que l'autre ne se manifeste, soupira le premier Gémeau alors que le dit Aioros se tenait juste à côté de lui, l'autre l'avait vu comme une menace et dès qu'il avait pu se débarrasser de lui, il l'avait fait. Après ça, il avait pu agir à sa guise pendant longtemps. » Mais que venait donc d'apprendre Kanon ?

Trois fois rien, juste que son frère sortait avec le Sagittaire avant que la seconde personnalité du Gémeau ne se manifeste. Rien de bien méchant. Il y a juste qu'il n'avait jamais était au courant.

Rhadamanthe entra dans l'appartement des gémeaux pour tomber sur un Kanon qui tirait une tronche de merlan frit –non, non. Demain le poisson. C'est demain vendredi- et un Saga aux joues rouges qui tenait la main d'un Aioros un peu moins rouge.

Ils se retournèrent en sentant la présence du premier juge derrière eux.

« Bon, je me fiche un peu beaucoup de vos histoires de couple, déclara aussitôt le blond, j'étais d'abord venus vous voir, Saga et Aioros.

-Que pouvons-nous pour vous juge, demanda Aioros alors que Saga se cachait derrière lui rouge de honte.

-J'aimerais savoir si vous conserver des tableaux, portrait ou représentation des chevaliers des générations passées, demanda-t-il sans la moindre hésitation.

-Euh oui, avait par contre hésité à répondre le Sagittaire.

-Pourquoi vouloir savoir ça, demanda Saga.

-Je voudrais voir le portrait du Verseau de la génération de votre pope et du chevalier de la Balance, expliqua directement le premier juge d'Hadès.

-Euh, d'accord, avait hésité le grand frère d'Aiolia, mais pourquoi vouloir voir ce portait ?

-Trop long à expliquer, fut la réponse.

-Bon bin… allons-y, avait hésité le premier Gémeau. » Et ils montèrent au treizième temple, suivit par Rhadamanthe.

OoOoOoOoO

« C'est pas loin, assura Aioros alors que le juge de la Wyvern le suivait lui et Saga.

-Il est là, fit le Gémeau en désignant du doigt le portrait d'un homme aux très longs cheveux verts et aux yeux violet, Dégel du Verseau. Par contre, je ne vois pas en quoi voir son portrait vous aideras à trouver l'origine du problème de Camus.

-Cela pourrait avoir un lien d'âme, fit pensivement le blond mono-sourcil en regardant la grande toile accroché au mur.

-…, le troisième gardien allait pour l'interrogeais mais son compagnon tua la question dans l'œuf sans y faire gaffe.

-Mais, où est-il, s'écria le Sagittaire affolé.

-De quoi, demanda le spectre irrité.

-Le portrait d'El Cid, fit le brun totalement ahuris.

-El Cid, répéta la Wyvern incertaine.

-Le Capricorne de la génération de Shion et Dohko, souffla à peine Saga surpris de voir que le tableau représentant l'espagnole avait disparu.

-Mais comment ce tableau a-t-il pu disparaître comme ça, râla un peu le spectre, à la trace qu'il à laisser au mur, ce n'était pas un petit portrait.

-On- on devrait peut-être prévenir Athéna, proposa le jumeau de Kanon.

-Je vous suis, fit Rhadamanthe. » Et tous trois partirent voir la déesse de la sagesse pour la prévenir que le portrait de son Capricorne d'il y a deux cent cinquante ans avait disparus.

OoOoOoOoO

Shion fixait avec tristesse le tableau qu'il venait de récupérer, avec accord de sa déesse, dans les archives.

Personne, pas même Dohko, ne savait que Shion avait eu des sentiments pour lui. Un autre chevalier d'or. Si Athéna n'avait pas décidé qu'il devait reprendre son rôle de pope, il aurait était le rejoindre vite fait bien. Car à part être le pope, qu'était-il ?

Bah, un peu le papa de tous les chevaliers de la déesse, surtout treize chevaliers d'or et depuis quelque temps d'un petit bronzouille déprimé.

Mais ce qu'il avait dit à Shun était vrai. La vie pour un chevalier, loin de la personne aimé, était très dure. Il avait était chevalier lui aussi avant d'être le pope. Et aujourd'hui, en voyant tous ces couples fleurirent, son amour d'antan lui manquait encore plus.

Déesse. Ce qu'El Cid pouvait lui manquait affreusement.

Fin.

Voilà.

Chapitre 5 finis.

Camus : T'es sadique avec moi. Tu me fais quoi encore ?

Auteure : Attends, je dirais quand le temps sera venu. Mais si les lecteurs veulent le découvrirent par eux-mêmes, j'aimerais qu'ils me laissent leurs avis.

Mû : Et pourquoi celui que mon maître aime est mort. Regarde-le, il déprime maintenant.

Shion : *vraiment déprimé* El Cid.

Auteure : T'inquiète. Comme Camus, j'ai ma raison pour faire ça.

Shun : Bon, je peux ?

Auteure : Mais fais donc.

Shun : Prochain chapitre donc : Et les surplis qui s'y mettent aussi.

Rune : Comment ça les surplis ? Y vont faire quoi nos surplis ?

Auteure : Des conneries. Mais bon. À la prochaine et *ressort son mégaphone sur volume plus que maximum * BONNE ANNÉE !

Tout le monde : Nos Oreilles !

Auteure : Kyuu.


	6. Et les surplis s'y mettent aussi

Bonjour les gens,

Et bienvenue à vous pour cette lecture du chapitre six de ''Quand les armures veulent des vacances''.

Aujourd'hui, je vous présenterais ce chapitre dans le temple du lion et seul moi et Aiolia seront présent.

Aiolia : Un peu normal. À cette heure du mat' le week-end, les gens font la grasse matinée. Même les chevaliers d'or.

Auteure : Les chevaliers tout court, 'Lia. Les chevaliers tout court.

Aiolia : Et encore, t'es pire en période de vacance scolaire question grasse mat'.

Auteure : Je sais. Je sais. Bon alors.

Auteure : Encore moi, Andromeda l'exorciste.

Rating : T, encore et toujours.

Disclaimer : Saint Seiya est à Kurumada-sensei, c'est un fait. Mais je lui empreinte les perso pour l'histoire.

Couple : Aioros x Saga.

Rhadamanthe x Kanon.

Aiolia x Shaka.

Milo x Camus.

Minos x Rune.

Eaque x Violate.

Valentine x Sylphide.

Hadès x Shun.

Auteure : Et voilà.

Aiolia : Bin dit donc, ça en fait des couples depuis le début de la fic. Y en avait pas un seul au départ et maintenant.

Auteure : Y en a huit et d'autre de prévue.

Aiolia : Y en a un paquet de paquet.

Auteure : Mais dis-moi, mon très cher grand frère de signe astrologique, est-ce que tu voudrais bien ?

Aiolia : Ok, ok. Je souhaite une très bonne lecture aux lecteurs et lectrices de fanfics.

Chapitre six : Et les surplis qui s'y mettent aussi.

« Les… surplis ? » Là, Shion n'y comprenait plus rien du tout.

Encore une fois, les dix-sept armures d'or, de bronze ou divine –rien à barré, pas de mention de rang inutile-, étaient partis. Le grand pope pensait, au vu du fait qu'elles avaient étaient sage la veille qu'elles arrêteraient de disparaître comme ça, en un claquement de doigt.

Et le pire reste à venir. Ces petites chipies d'armures avaient entraînées avec elles les sept surplis des spectres d'Hadès.

Du coup, Shion se retrouva, non seulement avec seize chevaliers –Camus était resté dans son temple avec Milo- venus se plaindre de leurs armures fuyardes mais aussi sept spectres un peu irrité de voir leur surplis commencé à faire n'importe quoi.

Mais Shion semblait préoccupé par autre chose.

« Alors comme ça, les surplis possèderaient aussi un esprit et une personnalité, pensa tout haut le pope.

-Comment, fit Valentine surpris, vous en doutiez ?

-J'avoue que oui, répondit l'ancien Bélier, étant donné certaines circonstances. Si les armures ont développées un caractère et une personnalité qui leurs aient propres, c'est parce qu'elles sont influencés par leurs porteurs. C'est ainsi qu'elles se créent un esprit dotés de caractéristiques physiques uniques et que chacune possède sa propre personnalité.

-Mais et le rapport avec nos surplis, demanda Violate impatiente d'entendre le résonnement du pope d'Athéna.

-Justement, en parlant de vos surplis, ils n'ont vus passé que vous à chaque fois, expliqua directement le pope, les armures se forgent des personnalités à forces de voir des chevaliers passés sous leurs protections. Vous, vos surplis ne connaissent que vous.

-Mais peut-être que…

-… que c'est justement pour ça qu'ils auront développé leurs propres caractères, fit Mû en coupant la parole à Eaque, ils n'ont qu'un seul et unique porteur et se sont habitués à ce même porteur pendant des siècles voir des millénaires. Chaque surplis doit possédaient son propre caractère pour mieux s'adapter à son porteur. Enfin, ce n'est qu'une hypothèse.

-Mais sans nul doute la plus plausible, fit pensivement Shion, nous irons voir par nous Mû. Cela sera plus simple.

-Oui mais comment savoir s'il existe plusieurs sur-monde où s'il n'y en a qu'un seul divisé en plusieurs territoires, interrogea le jeune Bélier.

-Le sur-monde, répéta Minos peu sûr d'avoir bien entendu.

-Le sur-monde est un lieu où vivent les esprits des armures, expliqua l'atlante aux cheveux verts, normalement seulement connu des chevaliers d'or du bélier. Mais je pense que d'ici peu, chacune des personnes ici présentes en auras rencontrés certains habitants. » Tous s'entre regardèrent, surpris de ces paroles. Même Mû ne comprenait pas.

Quelques heures plus tard, comme tout le monde s'y attendaient, les armures et surplis étaient de retour, rayés, cabossés, détrempés, abîmés –rien à barré, pas de mentions inutile-.

Heureusement pour notre cher Bélier, Rune avait pensé à lui en emportant un livre qui explique comment il faut faire pour réparer un surplis.

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

Shion attendait dans les jardins derrière le treizième temple qu'un certain petit chevalier d'Andromède vienne le voir. Il n'était pas pressé de toute manière et puis Shun n'était pas en retard.

Il avait demandé au jeune bronze de venir le voir pour s'assurer que celui-ci arrivait à supporter la pression de savoir la personne qu'il aimait à deux pas de lui mais pourtant inaccessible.

Le grand pope n'avait pas à se soucier de la paperasse vu qu'Aioros et Saga c'était porté volontaire pour le remplacer pour cet après-midi. En attendant, il pouvait pleinement en profiter pour admirer les jardins du treizième temple.

Aphrodite avait fait des merveilles avec ce jardin. Dire qu'après la mort du douzième gardien, il avait était délaissé et perdu toute sa splendeur. Il n'avait pas fallu grand-chose au Poisson pour lui redonner son éclat. Le suédois avait montré dès son plus jeune âge un grand amour pour ses roses et le pope tout comme son maître lui avait prédit qu'il saurait faire des merveilles de composition florale avec. Et aucun des deux ne s'étaient trompés.

Shion fut sorti de sa contemplation par l'arrivé de Shun. Le jeune bronze s'excusa pour son retard, faisant sourire le pope qui lui assura que ce n'était pas grave.

Ils entamèrent une marche tranquille avant que Shion ne prennent la parole.

« J'ai l'impression que les spectres d'Hadès t'apprécie déjà. Enfin, ce n'est qu'une impression. Après je peux me tromper.

-Non, ce n'est pas qu'une simple impression, rétorqua le jeune chevalier d'Andromède, je ne sais pourquoi ils sont si gentils avec moi. C'est probablement juste parce que j'ai était l'hôte de leur seigneur.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit ça, fit le pope surprenant le chevalier à la chevelure émeraude, je pense qu'eux aussi t'apprécie pour ce que tu es comme, je pourrais dire tout le monde ici.

-Tu crois, demanda Shun en rougissant légèrement.

-J'en suis même sûr, affirma le pope.

-…, Shun rougit légèrement mais lorsque son regard tomba sur le treizième temple, il baissa la tête en poussant un soupir à fendre l'âme.

-Que ce passe-t-il, demanda aussitôt Shion.

-Rien, c'est juste que de le savoir… aussi proche et aussi loin à la fois… aussi paradoxale que cela puisse paraître… me fait mal.

-Je trouve que tu supportes plutôt bien pourtant. Peut-être qu'intérieurement tu souffres, mais tu as quand la force pour continuer d'avancer.

-Je ne sais pas. Je m'efforce de continuer à allais de l'avant mais savoir qu'il ne m'aime pas est dur. J'ai l'impression que je pourrais bien craqué à n'importe quel moment.

-Arrête de tout le temps te rabaisser, le gronda doucement Shion, tu es bien plus fort que tu le dit. Nous le savons très bien toi et moi que je dis la vérité.

-…, Andromède soupira une nouvelle fois. » Tous deux s'assirent sur un banc de bois fraîchement restaurés face à un parterre de jeune pousse de rose noire.

Le silence prit alors place. Mais une question restait en suspens dans l'esprit d'Andromède. Qui donc avait était celui que Shion avait aimé ?

Car le pope connaissait le nom de celui-ci qu'il aimait, comme Athéna. Mais lui, ne connaissait pas le nom de la personne avec qui l'ancien Bélier avait eu une relation.

Mais le jeune bronze n'osait pas trop poser la question directement au pope. Cela n'était pas son genre et puis si Shion voulait garder le secret.

Sa curiosité fut la plus forte sur ce coup-là. Maudite soit-elle.

« Euh, Shion, commença-t-il, je peux te poser une question sans être indiscret ?

-Je t'écoute.

-Et bien, te souviens-tu du jour où tu m'as dit que tu savais que je l'aimais ?

-Oui, je m'en souviens, répondit le pope sans comprendre.

-Tu m'avais dit que la personne que tu aimais n'était plus de ce monde et comprends donc que…

-… tu aimerais savoir de qui il s'agit, demanda l'ex Bélier amusé de voir Andromède rougir, je comprends. Et ta question n'est pas indiscrète. Parler un peu de lui apaiseras sans doute ma peine et ma douleur.

-Donc, en un sens j'ai bien fait.

-Oui, on peut dire ça. Mais sache une chose, Shun. Sache que, même Dohko ne savait que je l'aimais.

-Comment ça ?

À notre époque, ce genre de relation étaient très mal vu et nous ne nous sommes jamais montrés au grand jour. Nous avons gardés notre relation secrète jusqu'au bout.

-Ah bon ?

-Il était gardien du dixième temple.

-Capricorne donc.

-El Cid, c'était comme ça qu'il s'appelait, avoua Shion, je ne sais pas s'il y en avait d'autre couple parmi les chevaliers. Je n'en avais connaissance que d'un seul. C'était pour Kardia du Scorpion et Dégel du Verseau.

-Comme Milo et Camus aujourd'hui.

-Les huitièmes et onzièmes gardiens ont toujours étaient liés, argumenta Shion, j'ai tout de même vu passé de nombreux duos de Verseaux et Scorpions depuis Kardia et Dégel et qu'à chaque fois, ils avaient fini, soit ami, soit amant, soit frères de cœur ou même mariés une fois.

-Dit ainsi, cela n'était donc pas étonnant que ces deux-là finissent ensemble, fit distraitement Shun en regardant le onzième temple.

-Et je peux te dire que Milo est aussi possessive que Kardia quand il s'agit de son Verseau, rit un peu l'atlante, c'était très simple avec Kardia. Celui qui avait le culot de faire du mal à son Dégel risquait fort de rencontrer l'Antarès dans la seconde qui suivait.

-Vraiment, rit un peu Andromède.

-On ne change pas la possessivité maladive du Scorpion, fit le pope avec amusement, c'est même très contagieux, chaque chevalier du Scorpion en hérite.

-Pauvre Camus. Cela ne doit pas être simple pour lui alors.

-Je ne pense pas, fit Shion alors que Mû l'appelait télépathiquement, désolé Shun. Mais je vais devoir te laisser. Mû m'appelle; je lui avais dit que j'irais avec lui voir nos très cher armure et essayé d'entrer en contact avec les surplis. Il doit-être sept heures et demie.

-Je ferais mieux de retourner au temple de la vierge, Shaka doit m'attendre.

-Je te conseille de venir ici ce soir, fit pensivement l'ancien Bélier, le ciel seras dégagé et on a une très belle vue des constellations d'ici.

-Euh d'accord, répondit Shun un peu surpris, je suivrais ce conseille alors. Bonne soirée.

-Bonne soirée Shun. » Sur ceux, Andromède s'en retourna au sixième temple tandis que Shion s'en aller au premier –étage. Je sais, je sors-.

_D'ici demain matin, ton cœur aura trouvé ce qu'il cherche Shun, _pensa furtivement Shion en entrant dans le temple du Bélier.

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

_Assis à l'ombre d'une colonne de pierre, son livre du moment en main, le jeune apprenti saint des glaces était plongé dans sa lecture dans l'attente d'un certain Scorpion qui apparemment aimait à ce faire désirer._

_À chaque fois qu'il lui donnait rendez-vous, son très cher ami arachnéen trouvait le moyen d'être en retard. _

_Une fois c'était juste parce qu'il avait voulu dévaliser la corbeille de fruit du huitième temple de toute ses pommes._

_Le jeune lecteur releva son regard violet de sa lecture pour voir les autres apprentis en pleines entraînement. Même s'ils avaient le même âge, donc environ dix ans, il n'allait jamais avec eux. _

_Mais eux n'était pas prédit à une armure d'or comme lui._

_Il s'en retourna donc à son roman quand il sentit une présence familière s'approcher à vive allure de lui, un cosmos qu'il connaissait par cœur. Il évita de justesse l'arachnide qui lui avait sauté dessus pour le piquer sur la joue d'un bisou qu'il était le seul à savoir donné._

_Le petit arachnide se releva sur les genoux et releva une petite bouille d'enfant triste qui aurait attendrit les plus costauds des gros durs –comme le chat botté dans Shrek-._

_« Hé Dégel, appela le petit Scorpion en sautant au cou de son ami tout content et sa douleur oublié avant de lui piquer la joue d'un bisou._

_-Hé toi-même Kardia, rit un peu le jeune Verseau sans détourner le nez de sa lecture._

_-Tu m'attendais, demanda le jeune grec en serrant son ami très fort dans ses bras._

_-Bien sûr, répondit Dégel sans lever le nez de son livre avant de penser,__** même après deux heures.**_

_-J'aurais très bien pu ne pas venir, répliqua malicieusement Kardia._

_-…, le jeune Verseau à la chevelure émeraude secoua la tête de gauche à droite, un petit sourire amusé aux lèvres en attrapant son marque-page pour pouvoir fermer son livre sans perdre le fil de sa lecture et se retourner vers le petit Scorpion et déclarer, tu viens toujours. Toujours. » Le petit Scorpion lui offrit un sourire plein de dent et lui attrapa le poignet pour l'entraîner avec lui dans ses folles aventures… ou plutôt ses bêtises._

_Mais bon, Dégel en avait l'habitude. Et puis, c'était comme ça qu'il l'adorait Kardia quand même._

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

Camus regardait par la fenêtre de la cuisine de son temple, une tasse de thé fumante en main. Il devait être aux alentours de trois heures du matin.

Il s'était levé juste après s'être réveillé suite à énième rêve étrange ayant pour protagonistes leurs prédécesseurs d'il y a deux siècles et demi. Mais le plus étrange, selon lui était qu'il voyait tout du point du vue de Dégel. Comme s'il était un peu à sa place.

Un énième soupire de lassitude franchit la barrière de ses lèvres. Et il s'attendait à ce que Hyoga ne vienne lui faire un de ces sermons pour ce lié d'amitié avec un spectre d'Hadès. Mais Hyoga n'avait en rien le droit de lui dicter sa conduite. Il était un or et lui un simple bronze. Et puis quand même, il faisait ce qu'il voulait non. Il avait le droit de s'entendre avec Rune s'il voulait. Non mais.

Et puis, ils allaient signer un traité de paix, autant crées des liens s'ils le pouvaient.

Le Verseau sursauta en entendant une porte s'ouvrir, manquant de lâcher sa tasse. Il avait quitté les bras chaud de son Milo dès qu'il s'était réveillé et espéré qu'il n'allait pas se réveiller.

Mais heureusement pour lui, ce n'était que Rune. Le procureur avait en main une vieille trousse à crayon noire mais surtout bien amochée et deux ou trois dossiers plutôt volumineux sous le bras.

« Tu m'as surpris Rune, soupira le français.

-Désolé, s'excusa le spectre, mais j'avoue que je ne pensais pas trouver quelqu'un à cette heure.

-Je te comprends. Mais, au fait. Que fait tu debout à une heure pareils ?

-Je dois relire Minos. Il était à moitié somnolant quand il s'est occupé de ces dossiers et si demain, il retrouve une faute idiote, il risque de déprimé pendant plusieurs mois.

-Vraiment, rit un peu le onzième gardien.

-Vrai de vrai. Mais et toi. Que fait tu debout ?

-Je n'arrivais pas à trouver le sommeil, avoua Camus, au vu de la taille des dossiers, tu risques d'en avoir pour un moment.

-Sûr de sûr, fit le Balrog en pensant déjà à la tonne de correction qu'il devrait effectuer.

-Je te prépare une tasse de thé, histoire que tu passes la nuit. Et si tu veux bien aussi de mon coup de main.

-Les deux sont les bienvenus. » Le Verseau eut un sourire compatissant pour le procureur des enfers et posa sa tasse de thé pour en préparer une pour le Balrog.

Naturellement, Camus l'interrogea sur le contenu des fameux dossiers. Valait mieux savoir, surtout qu'il lui avait proposé de l'aidé. Et cela allait être plus simple s'il connaissait le travail.

« Cela traite des réincarnations du dernier siècle, expliqua le spectre, ils sont rangés par pays. Nous avons la France, la Grèce et le Japon.

-Il y en a un pour chaque pays, demanda le Verseau stupéfait.

-Oui. Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi Minos à emporter autant de dossier. Mais rassure-toi. Nous avons juste les dossiers des réincarnations. Il n'y en pas d'autres à côté.

-Et comment cela marche-t-il ?

-Et ben c'est simple. Lorsqu'une âme se réincarne dans un pays, c'est consignons dans ses registres qui sont renouvelés tous les siècles. Évidemment, nous suivons l'origine de l'âme pour vérifier que les traits de caractère ou encore physique correspondent tous en grande partie. Ainsi, il est simple de remonter sa trace et connaître son passé. Cela nous permet aussi de savoir s'il a expié des fautes commises dans une vie antérieure.

-Je comprends. En effet, c'est… logique.

-…, Rune acquiesça silencieusement mais quelque chose attira son attention à la fenêtre, il y a quelqu'un là-haut ?

-Là-haut, répéta le français incertain en détournant son regard vers sa fenêtre de cuisine, que fait Shun dans les jardins du treizième temple et seul de plus ?

-Je l'ignore.

-Une minute. Quelqu'un vient de sortir du temple… on dirait… » Camus se figea quand il eut reconnu la personne qui venait de sortir du temple. Il espérait juste qu'il ne ferait pas souffrir Andromède surtout que le cœur du jeune japonais était extrêmement fragile depuis la fin de la guerre.

Le Verseau se tourna vers Rune qui arborait un étrange petit sourire.

« Et bin, je peux dire que c'est pas trop tôt.

-J'espère que ça va bien se passer.

-Tu étais au courant ?

-Shion et Athéna ne le savais peut-être pas mais nous le savions avec tous les ors. Si nous n'avons rien dit, c'était pour ne pas faire souffrir Shun d'avantage.

-Je comprends. Mais je suis sûr que ça se passera bien. Mais sinon, on ne va pas jouer les espions toute la nuit. Non ? » Camus rougit légèrement et s'assit en face de Rune pour l'aider dans sa paperasse.

Mais cela n'empêcha pas le Verseau d'avoir une petite pensée pour Shun. Il espérait que celui qu'Andromède aimait ne la ferait pas souffrir et qu'il l'aimait vraiment.

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

Shun avait suivi le conseil que Shion lui avait donné dans l'après-midi. Et il n'en était pas déçu.

De là où il était, il avait un magnifique point de vue sur les constellations du zodiaque et l'éclat de la lune embellissait les roses du Poisson, les noires en particulier. Il se dégager du lieu un air de tranquillité et de sérénité dont il avait franchement besoin depuis quelques temps.

Il avait bien fait de suivre le conseil de Shion. Il se sentait un peu mieux déjà.

Perdu dans sa contemplation des constellations, le jeune chevalier de bronze/divin ne remarqua pas autant qu'il ne sentit pas quelqu'un se rapprocher derrière lui.

Il se retourna vivement en entendant le bruit caractéristique du crissement de l'herbe sous les pas de quelqu'un. Imaginé un peu sa surprise quand il eut reconnu tout de suite la personne qu'il aimait et faisait battre son petit cœur.

« Seigneur Hadès, murmura-t-il en état de choc.

-Shun, souffla le seigneur des enfers perdu. » Il aurait espéré ce trouver seul en ce lieu ce soir.

Le maître de la mort ne s'était absolument pas attendu à tomber sur quelqu'un… et encore moins sur Shun.

C'était pourtant Shion qui lui avait conseillé de venir pour pouvoir apaiser ses nerfs endoloris. Il n'aurait quand même pas tout manigancé.

Lui comme ça nièce connaissait ses sentiments pour le jeune bronze. Mais Hadès n'imaginait pas Shion assez fourbe pour avoir tout organiser sa rencontre avec la personne qu'il aimait dans les jardins du treizième temple.

Flash-back

Shion lançait de petit regard furtifs au maître des enfers qui était installé face à une des fenêtres du treizième temple, mais celui-ci ne le remarqua pas, son regard étant fixait sur le sixième, de temple.

Le pope réfléchissait à un moyen de montrait au seigneur de la mort que ses sentiments pour celui qu'il aimait était réciproque.

Il alla à la fenêtre, à côté du seigneur de la mort et regarda le ciel un instant.

« Le ciel sera dégagé ce soir, murmura-t-il pour lui-même tandis qu'une idée commença à germer dans son esprit. » C'était fourbe certes mais nécessaire. Il n'aimait pas deux amoureux souffrir dans leurs coins alors qu'il pourrait être heureux ensemble.

« Excusez-moi, vous disiez grand pope, demanda Hadès qui n'avait pas compris ce qu'avait murmuré l'ancien Bélier.

-Je disais que le ciel serais dégagé ce soir et je peux vous assurer que sur les jardins de ce temple, cela offres un magnifique paysages qui vaut bien la peine, expliqua l'ex premier gardien.

-Je ne pense pas que cela puisse valoir les jardins d'Élision.

-Je pense qu'effectivement, cela ne pourrait égaler Élision mais bon nombre de chevalier m'ont avoués venir ici quand il n'avait pas le moral pour retrouver la sérénité et la tranquillité. Moi-même étant chevalier, je venais ici quand le moral n'allait pas et je dois avouer cela marche très bien.

-Si vous le dites grand pope. Je ne puis que vous faire confiance.

-… mais si le souhaiter, vous pourriez le voir de vos propres yeux, fit soudainement l'atlante.

-Que voulez-vous dire, interrogea le maître de la mort en détournant son regard vers Shion.

-Vous n'avez pas l'air d'avoir le moral mon seigneur. Peut-être cela pourrait-il vous aidez à aller mieux.

-Peut-être, fit distraitement le maître des enfers, peut-être que… je vais suivre… votre conseil ? Peut-être cette nuit m'apportera-t-elle conseil ? Je vous remercie, Shion.

-Je vous en prie. Ravie d'avoir pu vous être utile. » Un petit sourire éclaira le visage fatigué du maître des enfers qui sortit de la pièce sous le regard de Shion.

C'était fourbe ce qu'il avait prévu mais il n'avait eu d'autre idée sur le moment.

Fin Flash-back.

Tous deux se regarder sans bouger, légèrement mal à l'aise.

Le chevalier d'Andromède avait seulement sur lui l'ample tee-shirt et le caleçon qu'il portait pour dormir tandis que le maître des enfers était torse nu, juste un bas de survêtement sur lui.

Shun avait du mal à croire que Shion ai pu faire ça, surtout en connaissant ses sentiments pour Hadès.

Le maître de la mort s'apprêter à s'en aller, peu désireux de lire de la haine dans les yeux de celui qu'il aimait. Car il était persuadé qu'Andromède le haïssait de ce qu'il lui avait fait aux enfers.

« Je… je vais… vous… vous laissez seul… chevalier, bégaya le seigneur de la mort en se retournant vers le temple du pope. » Là, le cerveau de Shun tournait à plein régime. Que devait-il faire ?

Laissais Hadès partir et avec lui, probablement sa seul opportunité de lui déclarer ses sentiments ou foncé avouer sa flamme, au risque d'être rejeté ?

Il cessa de réfléchir et y alla à l'instinct.

Il se leva en vitesse du banc sur lequel il était assis et courut rattraper le seigneur des enfers.

Hadès se retourna en entendant des pas précipiter derrière lui, juste à temps pour réceptionner un petit chevalier de bronze dans ses bras. La tête d'Andromède se retrouva alors nichée dans le creux de son cou.

Le maître de la mort s'interrogeait sur le comportement étrange d'Andromède mais la sensation d'un liquide froid dans son cou le stoppa dans ses réflexions. Il baissa alors son regard vers Shun pour voir que ce dernier pleurer. Et par sa ne réfléchit pas avant de prendre le jeune chevalier dans ses bras pour le serrer contre lui et le réconforter.

Andromède en fut d'ailleurs surprise mais se laissa aller et répondit à l'étreinte de son aimé.

Lorsque le jeune chevalier divin ouvrit les yeux, Hadès fut troubler de n'y lire aucune haine à son encontre. C'était tout le contraire en fait. Il voyait enfin l'amour que Shun portait à son égard. Et lui qui était persuadé qu'Andromède le haïssait. Finalement, il s'était planté sur toute la ligne.

Tout se passa trop vite pour Shun à ce moment-là. L'une des mains d'Hadès qui reposait sur sa taille se posa sur sa nuque, rapprochant leurs deux visages jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se touchent. Le maître de la mort profita du fait qu'Andromède ait entrouvert les lèvres sous le coup de la surprise pour approfondir le baiser.

Il fallut un instant au chevalier d'Andromède pour laisser passer sa surprise et répondre au baiser du seigneur des enfers.

Sans aucun mot, ils s'étaient déclarés.

Hadès eut une rapide pensée pour ses spectres. Il faudrait qu'il pense à les remercier. Car après tout le traité, c'était leur idée.

Allez savoir, ils avaient peut-être tout prévus ces petits malins.

Fin.

Auteure : Et Voilà. Finie.

Aiolia : Et avant la fin du mois. C'est pas mal.

Auteure : Ouais. Je pense que cette histoire va avancer assez vite. Je suis plutôt inspirée là.

Aiolia : Je viens de me rendre compte d'un truc. T'as oubliée les reviews.

Auteure : Non, non. J'avais prévue de le faire en fin de chapitre cette fois.

Aiolia : Ah. Première.

Auteure : Ouais. Alors. Déjà Aurélia-love-Saga, je suis contente d'avoir trouvée un couple que t'adores, même si c'était loin d'être volontaire. Ta review m'as fait super plaisir.

Aiolia : Tu m'étonnes Simone.

Auteure : C'est quoi cette expression ?

Aiolia : Bah, normalement on dit ''tu m'étonnes John'' mais comme t'es une fille, j'ai remplacé par Simone.

Auteure : D'accord. Alors. Euh, Kotone. Tu dis que tu as posté ta review tard alors que j'ai posté le chapitre la veille. Moi je trouve pas. Je trouve ça même assez rapide. Quant à la déprime, je ne pense pas que tu la trouveras au rendez-vous au prochain chapitre parce que. 'Lia…

Aiolia : Parce que prochain chapitre. Attendez *regarde le nom du chapitre sept* premier jour de repos. Pour nous ?

Auteure : Ouais. C'est vos vacances qui commencent.

Aiolia : Génial. Je vous dis à la prochaine cher lecteurs et chères lectrices.

Auteure : See you next time. Miaou.


	7. 1er jour de repos

Hello everybody,

And welcome for this new chapter of 'When the armors wish the holiday''.

DeathMask : Qu'est ce t'as dit ?

Rhadamanthe : Je traduis *normal, il est anglais* alors, elle a dit ''Bonjour tout le monde et bienvenue pour ce nouveau chapitre de ''Quand les armures veulent des vacances.''

Auteure : Ouais.

DeathMask : Pourquoi tu causes anglais.

Auteure : Pour te faire parler.

Camus : Tu vois ça marche.

Auteure : Sinon, ma présentation.

Auteure : C'est toujours moi, Andromeda l'exorciste.

Rating : Je reste abonnée à la maison du T.

Disclaimer : Saint Seiya reste la propriété de Kurumada-sensei.

Couple : Aioros x Saga

Rhadamanthe x Kanon

Aiolia x Shaka

Milo x Camus

Eaque x Violate

Minos x Rune

Sylphide x Valentine

Hadès x Shun

Shion : Et bin, ça en fait un petit monde à présent.

Shun : Et un autre petit monde devrait arriver. Et merci de m'avoir aidé à me déclarer Shion.

Shion : Vraiment pas de quoi, ça me fait plaisir.

Auteure : Passons aux reviews si vous voulez bien. Et oui Kotone, ce très cher Shion nous cache une face obscur très fourbe.

Shion : *innocent* moi fourbe, non, non.

Hadès : oh non, juste un peu.

Shion : *toujours aussi innocent* non, pas fourbe. Moi, suis pas fourbe.

Auteure : Autrement, je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise Aurélia-love-Saga. Pour Kanon, il se déclarera à Rhada dans… je dirais pas mais très bientôt. Et je suis d'accord, vive l'Amour.

Shun : Dis, je peux ?

Auteure : Mais vas-y, je t'en prie.

Shun : Bon, alors, je souhaite une bonne lecture à tous les lecteurs et à toutes les lectrices.

Chapitre 7 : 1er jour de repos.

« Comment ça ? Mon frère est au treizième temple ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y fabriquerait à cette heure-là Shaka ?

-Et bin Ikki, je ne sais pas du tout moi. Il s'est levé de bonne heure ce matin et il est parti. » Le Phœnix grogna un coup, juste pour la forme et monta au treizième temple, suivit de Violate qui voulait parler à Andromède.

Mais ce que Shaka avait volontairement omis de dire, c'était que Shun était parti pour le temple du pope, très tard, la veille au soir et que le jeune homme n'était rentré de la nuit. Et aussi qu'il savait très bien pourquoi.

Aiolia, qui avait suivi l'aîné du jeune Andromède avec Eaque et le Béhémoth, attrapa son amant par la taille pour l'attirer contre lui.

Comme tous les ors, il savait que Shun était amoureux. Et d'Hadès en prime. Mais eux, en tant qu'ors, savait mieux que n'importe quels chevaliers que l'on ne commande pas son cœur. Surtout en ce qui s'agit d'amour. Ils avaient gardés ça entre eux et avait fait croire à Shion et Athéna qu'ils n'en savaient rien.

Il allait mieux falloir laisser Ikki dans l'ignorance un moment. Et Hyoga aussi qui ne semblait accepter l'idée du traité de paix avec Hadès. Déjà, rien que de voir son ancien maître parler avec un spectre l'insupporter alors mieux valait pas trop lui dire que son petit frère de cœur était désormais en couple avec le seigneur des enfers.

Il était préférable de rester muets au risque de rajouter une couche de stress sur les nerfs de Camus. Car après tout, il l'avait élevé avec le soutien de Cristal, comme Isaak. Il se sentait responsable du comportement du Cygne. Déjà que le français était malade, il avait décidé qu'il n'en rajouterait pas.

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

Justement, au palais du grand pope, comme Shaka l'avait dit, Shun y était. Dans la chambre d'Hadès pour être exact.

Vous avez sans nul doute devinez que c'était là qu'il avait passé la nuit.

Andromède dormait encore profondément. Le maître de la mort, lui, était réveillé et observé son compagnon dormir sans s'en lassé, alors qu'une de ses mains caresser la chevelure émeraude de son cadet.

Il avait toujours du mal à croire que le chevalier divin l'aimait. Il avait l'impression de revivre. Même si pendant des siècles, il avait eu l'affection de ses spectres, il lui avait manqué l'amour d'avoir une personne à ses côtés.

Les paupières d'Andromède commencèrent à frémir, signe qu'il allait se réveiller. Et effectivement, il se réveilla.

L'adolescent leva son regard émeraude pour croiser celui bleuté de son amour. Il rougit en le voyant le fixait. L'avait-il regardé pendant son sommeil ?

Avant que la question ne soit posée, sachez qu'ils n'ont rien fait pendant la nuit que la morale réprouve. Ils avaient le temps devant eux.

Ils avaient étaient d'accord tout de suite, avant de parler de leur relation, ils attendraient un peu. Surtout quand on connait le caractère de cochon d'un certain oiseau de feu très protecteur envers son petit frère.

La main d'Hadès qui était restée en suspens dans les cheveux de Shun se déplaça pour aller se poser sur la joue de l'adolescent qui posa la sienne par-dessus.

Hadès fit glisser sa main sur la nuque du jeune bronze pour l'attirer à lui et l'embrasser, ceux à quoi Shun répondit avec plaisir. Ils avaient tout leur temps après tout.

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

Ce furent un Rune endormie dans ses dossiers sur la table et un Camus somnolent en face que Milo et Minos retrouvèrent en se levant le matin.

Ils avaient étaient inquiets de voir qu'ils étaient seuls en se réveillant et avaient sautés du lit et avaient couru les cherché. Ils n'avaient eu qu'à suivre encore allumer de la cuisine. Comme les papillons.

Le Griffon avait secoué son amant pour le réveiller alors que le Scorpion aidé son Verseau à se lever pour le conduire au lit.

« Cela fait combien de temps que vous êtes levés, demanda le troisième juge attendrit par la petite mine endormi de son procureur.

-Sait pas, avait répondu le Balrog, peut-être trois heures et demi. Fallait que je finisse ça, ajouta-t-il en désignant la pile de dossier.

-Bah c'est moi qui vais finir, rit le juge, toi, tu vas te coucher.

-Et toi mon Camus, demanda le Scorpion au onzième gardien.

-Comme je n'arrivais pas à trouver le sommeil, je me suis levé, expliqua le Verseau, et au final, j'ai proposé mon aide à Rune pour ses dossiers.

-Et maintenant, toi aussi, t'es bon pour retourner au lit sans discuter, rit le Scorpion en emmenant son Verseau dans sa chambre tandis que Minos faisait pareil pour Rune. » Le Griffon rangea les dossiers de son amant dans l'optique de s'en occuper part plus tard.

Un instant, en rangeant les fiches dans le dossier des réincarnations en France, il tomba sur celle de Camus. Il haussa simplement les épaules et la remis dans le dossier, mais se promit intérieurement d'y jeter un coup d'œil par plus tard.

Cela pourrait-être intéressant de savoir qui avait était le chevalier du Verseau dans sa vie antérieur.

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

Ce matin-là, encore une fois, armures et surplis étaient partis en vadrouille dans le sanctuaire. Mais pour une fois, leurs porteurs s'en foutaient un peu pas mal. Quelques jours de vacances n'étaient pas de refus. Et c'était très bon pour les nerfs.

Aphrodite faisait un brin de jardinage. Il devait planter de nouveaux rosiers et taillés les autres.

Minos lui avait d'ailleurs demandé s'il pourrait récupérer quelques roses noires, en mémoire de son ancien adversaire du poisson, Albafica. Le suédois n'avait pas refusé même si la demande l'avait surpris. Mais cela lui faisait plaisir que quelqu'un veuille de ses roses.

Et puis, il avait appris que Minos gardé un certain respect pour ce chevalier qui avait donné sa vie sans nul hésitation pour accomplir son devoir.

Camus, après sa presque nuit blanche dormait tranquillement du sommeil du juste. D'ailleurs Milo ne l'avait jamais vu dormir aussi profondément. Pour lui qui d'habitude ne dormait que sur une oreille, toujours aux aguets, ça ne lui ressemblait pas.

Rune dans la chambre à côté dormait aussi. Ils avaient plusieurs heures de sommeil en retard à rattraper… enfin, surtout le Verseau à vrai dire qui manquait cruellement de sommeil depuis quelques temps.

Milo et Minos avaient alors remarqués qu'eux aussi avaient des points communs. Ils étaient sadique, certes, même très sadique. Mais que ce soit le Scorpion ou le Griffon, ils adoraient s'occuper de leurs moitiés. Et ils ne valaient pas mieux leur faire de mal si on ne tenait pas à finir chez Hadès dans la seconde qui suivait.

Shura s'occupait de la statue de marbre de son temple. Elle était la fierté de la maison du Capricorne, Shura ne pouvait le niait.

Par contre, dès qu'il aurait finis de nettoyer sa statue, il aurait deux trois trucs à découper. En deux, en rondelles ou même en cube.

Excalibure commençait sérieusement à le démangeait. Il se sentait très bien dans son bras droit.

En tranche ou en dés, les découpent, ça le connaissait.

Aioros se reposait dans le jardin de son temple, Saga avec lui.

À la fin de la guerre, ils avaient eu du mal à renouer le contact. C'était Aiolia qui avait poussé, gentiment dirons-nous, son très cher grand-frère à retourner vers le Gémeaux.

Un bon coup de pied au derrière, et notre lion du sanctuaire avait réglé cette affaire avec son grand-frère –oh les belles rimes-.

Là, notre Sagittaire profité juste du calme avec son Gémeau. Ils étaient tranquilles tous les deux, allongés sur l'herbe, profitant de la fraîcheur du temps avant la canicule qui n'allait pas tardé à arriver.

Shiryu lisait un livre, Shunrei à côté de lui, dans le canapé du septième temple. Tous les deux plongé dans le même livre, il ne se préoccupés pas du temps qui passait.

Dohko était descendu au village à côté, histoire de faire deux trois courses pour son temple. Ils étaient tous de même trois à y logeait.

Sylphide et Valentine n'avait pas eu à trop insister pour pouvoir venir avec lui. Ils purent ainsi sortir un peu et faire véritablement connaissance avec la Balance.

Shunrei riait intérieurement, impatiente de voir les têtes que tireraient son père adoptif et son fiancé quand elle leur dirait ce qu'elle avait prévue d'annoncer le soir même. J'ai bien dit fiancé mais ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant que l'on emploie le terme marier pour eux.

Shaka lisait une lettre qu'il avait reçue de ses disciples, Shiva et Agora. Les deux hommes vivaient en Inde depuis leur retour à la vie. Même s'ils avaient dit qu'ils viendraient le voir, le Lotus et le Paon disaient qu'ils vivraient désormais en Inde, ensemble. Comme ils l'étaient.

Car les deux hommes l'avaient avoué à leur maître dans leur courrier. Ils étaient ensemble et ce depuis leurs réveil, dans un temple en Inde, dans un petit village perdu.

La Vierge avait était très fière de ses disciples. Quelques larmes de joie avaient même coulaient de ses yeux bleus, pour une fois ouvert.

Après tout, c'était une lettre de ses disciples. Il pouvait bien ouvrir les yeux pour lire leur courrier.

Eaque et Violate profitaient du fait d'avoir le cinquième temple pour eux. Les raisons ?

Aiolia avait le nez dans les archives histoires de découvrir quelques petits secrets du passé. Et Ikki profitait du fait que le pope lui ai permis de prendre sa journée pour aller se ressourcer un peu sur l'île de la reine morte.

Du coup, le couple en profitait allègrement. Depuis leurs arrivées, le Garuda et le Béhémoth s'était abstenus de pouvoir passer leurs nuits à s'aimer. Maintenant qu'ils étaient seuls, ils allaient pouvoirs en profiter.

Eaque embrassait avec force et passion Violate en la maintenant contre le mur de leur chambre, et au passage, en profitais pour commencer à lui retirer ses vêtements. La femme spectre répondait avec fougue au baisé de son amant et lui retirait son haut du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

Le Béhémoth eut une petite pensée pour ses frères qui lui avaient demandés de les prévenir quand ils risquaient de leur pondre un môme, comme ils disaient. Mais cette pensée fut mise au placard, de par la bouche sulfureuse d'Eaque qui s'attaquait à sa gorge et ses mains qui jouaient sur ses hanches et ses cuisses. Ils allaient probablement en profitaient pendant plusieurs heures, si ce n'est toute la journée.

DeathMask faisait la grasse matinée et donc, dormait encore. Dans son canapé, avec juste sur lui un… caleçon rose, ornait de motif de petites têtes de mort.

Si, si. Le même que sur la photo qui avait tourné dans le sanctuaire pendant des mois, même après sa première mort, face à Shiryu. Mais bon, c'était compréhensible. C'était son caleçon porte bonheur, offert par Aphrodite le jour de son dix-huitième anniversaire.

Il avait même dit que si, lors de la bataille du sanctuaire au bord du puits des morts, il avait perdu contre le Dragon, c'était parce que ce jour-là, il n'avait pas mis son caleçon porte bonheur.

Il avait dit ça pour plaisanter, évidemment. Mais cela avait eu au moins le mérite de faire rire tout le monde. Même Shaka et Camus.

Aldébaran préparé un petit déjeuner pour lui et Shaina. La femme chevalier avait eu vent de l'affaire des armures fuyardes. Comme tous les chevaliers du sanctuaire.

Le Taureau lui avait avoué être content de prendre du véritable repos. Car il n'en avait pas vraiment eut après la guerre.

Ophiuchus avait était d'accord. Elle-même était venue en civile et sans son masque. Le brésilien avait d'ailleurs rougit en voyant son visage et avait détourné le regard. La jeune femme avait alors rit et lui avait avoué avoir entendu dire que, dans probablement peu de temps, Athéna abolirait la loi sur le port du masque obligatoire pour les femmes.

Ils discutaient des dernières nouvelles de sanctuaire, qui étaient souvent tournées vers les couples des chevaliers d'or.

Shaina du avouer qu'elle n'avait pas était étonner en apprenant pour Camus et Milo. De ses souvenirs d'enfant, les deux apprentis ors qu'ils avaient étaient avaient noués un lien de connivence très fort. Quand on y repensait, on pouvait bien se demander pourquoi ils ne s'étaient pas mis ensemble plus tôt.

Mû farfouiller dans ses placards, histoire de faire du tri. Il avait retrouvé plein de vieux livres, des parchemins anciens, certains ouvrages à restaurer ou carrément détruits par le temps ou les mites.

Mais surtout, le Bélier avait retrouvé de vieux souvenirs de son enfance.

Un petit bonnet de laine épaisse, de mouton, de l'époque où il marchait encore à quatre pattes qui trainait par-là, fait par Shion lui-même. La fibre avait d'ailleurs était tellement élastique que dix-neuf ans plus tard, il pouvait encore le mettre sans l'abimer ou le déchirer. Il en avait ri.

Il y avait eu aussi une petite peluche représentant un mouton à l'épaisse toison. Depuis ses quatre jusqu'à ses sept ans, la peluche lui avait servi de doudou. C'était Saga et Kanon qui le lui avait fabriqué pour apaisé ses cauchemar quand son maître ne pouvait pas s'occuper de lui, étant sur-débordé.

Kiki observait son maître faire, un peu intrigué par les deux petits objets en laine de mouton que son maître gardé précieusement contre son cœur.

Shun aidé Shion à finir de bouclé le dernier dossier pour que l'ancien Bélier puisse se reposer pour un moment.

Le pope avait était heureux pour Andromède, car quand celui-ci était venu le voir, il lui avait dit que son cœur avait trouvé ce qu'il rechercher grâce à lui. Shion n'avait alors pu se retenir et avait serré le jeune bronze dans ses bras. Il considérait d'ailleurs Shun comme un fils à l'égal de Mû.

Dans un petit coin de sa tête, Andromède commençait à penser à une idée pour remercier Shion, à la fois pour le soutient qu'il lui avait apporté dans ses passes sombres mais aussi pour l'avoir aidé à aller vers son aimé. Le chevalier divin savait qu'Athéna approuverait son idée. Elle serait d'accord pour offrir ce présent à Shion en guise de remerciement pour les deux siècles et demi durant lesquels il n'avait pas failli à sa tâche en continuant de la servir.

Oui, c'était sans nul doute une excellente idée.

Hadès peignait un tableau dans les jardins du treizième temple représentant une vue d'ensemble du sanctuaire sous le regard de sa nièce. Depuis Alone, le maître de la mort c'était découvert une passion pour la peinture. Il tenait probablement ça de sa dernière réincarnation mais au final, il s'en fichait. Mais Athéna devait avouer que son oncle avait du talent, à n'en pas douter.

Cela faisait des siècles, si ce n'était plusieurs millénaires qu'elle n'avait pas vue son oncle aussi en paix et aussi heureux. Elle remercier intérieurement Shun pour avoir réussi à rendre la raison au seigneur des enfers.

La maîtresse du sanctuaire se souvint de quand elle était petite déesse, à peine sortit du crâne de son père, que son oncle était un homme bon, très apprécier sur l'Olympe, surtout de son petit frère Poséidon. Ce fut la mort de Perséphone qui l'avait fait perdre la raison. Et les guerres avaient commencées.

Mais tous cela était du passé et ils devaient se tournés vers leurs avenirs.

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

Kanon était allongé sur la plage du sanctuaire, silencieux. Pas loin, assis sur le sable, Rhadamanthe observait l'océan.

Aucun ne parlait. Comme à chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient sur ce petit coin de plage. Ils restaient simplement l'un à côté de l'autre et observer mutuellement le ciel ou l'océan.

Même si ils semblaient encore être en froid, la vérité était tout autre.

Depuis la veille au soir précisément que la roue avait tourné.

Flash-back

Kanon avait voulu parlé à Rhadamanthe et lui avoué ses sentiments. Ils étaient tous les deux dans le salon du troisième temple assis chacun dans un fauteuil. L'ancien dragon des mers avait décidé de se jeter à l'eau. Et ensuite… et bien, il verrait.

Par contre, il n'avait probablement pas prévus de rougir et bégayer.

Le premier juge l'avait regardait en haussant un sourcil –LE sourcil (*SBAF* se prend un coup de poing derrière la tête made by the Judge of Hades with blond hair)- sans comprendre pourquoi il agissait ainsi avant de décider de lui clouer le bec de la meilleur manière. En l'embrassant.

Là, notre très cher Gémeau ne bégayait plus mais il avait viré au rouge fluo.

Amusé par la réaction du chevalier d'or, le juge réitéra son geste mais cette fois, Kanon le lui rendit en y répondant. Et croyais moi qu'ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas là.

Sinon, pourquoi Saga aurait-il fuit le troisième temple pour demander asile pour la nuit à Aioros ?

Fin Flash-back

Ils s'étaient attendus à voir Saga débarquer pour avoir des explications mais non. Le grec avait juste félicité son petit frère et était retourné auprès d'Aioros sous le regard blasé de Seiya. Le japonais n'aurait sans doute jamais crut s'il ne l'avait pas vu que le Sagittaire était en couple avec le Gémeau.

Comme quoi le sanctuaire continuait d'apporté son lot de surprise.

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

_« Mais où-est-ce que tu m'emmènes à la fin, fit un petit enfant aux cheveux vert de huit ans environ à la foi ni-amusé et mi énervé alors que son ami devant lui le traînait il ne savait où, allez. Réponds-moi s'il te plait ? Où m'emmènes-tu Kardia ?_

_-Surprise, surprise Dégel, répondit le jeune Scorpion en riant un peu, mais pour être gentil, je peux déjà te dire que se sera loin de tes bouquins ennuyeux. » Le Verseau fit la moue. Il n'était pas ennuyeux ses livres. En tout cas, pas pour lui._

_Lire lui permettais de s'évader de son petit quotidien, de la vie d'apprenti chevalier. De visiter des endroits fabuleux qu'il ne pourrait jamais voir. Sauf peut-être Élision s'il mourrait. Et encore, il savait que les chances qu'il s'y rendre soit mince voir quasi nul._

_Mais cela lui permettais aussi d'oublier. L'entraînement qui devait le rendre froid et impassible. La chaleur de la Grèce insoutenable pour lui. La guerre à venir qui le tuerait sans nul doute, lui comme beaucoup d'autre, pour recommencer d'ici deux siècles et demi à peine._

_Kardia s'arrêta dans un coin désert de la plage du sanctuaire et tourna la tête de gauche à droite pour vérifier que personne ne les observait mais à une vitesse impressionnante._

_« Comment tu fais pour ne pas avoir mal à la tête quand tu la tourne à cette vitesse, demanda le jeune saint des glaces._

_-…, Kardia resta un instant silencieux avec la tête légèrement penché sur le côté droit avant de répondre, sait pas. Mais là, je dois te montrer ma surprise._

_-Où ça ?_

_-Attends deux secondes. » Kardia attrapa soudainement Dégel par la taille par le serrer contre lui avant de faire augmenter rapidement son cosmos. Le jeune Verseau se colla à lui en fermant les yeux, la peur à la gorge. Il n'était pas fou de faire croitre autant son cosmos à une heure pareil du matin alors que plus de la moitié du sanctuaire était assoupis ?_

_Et le Scorpion se téléporta._

_Lorsque Dégel ouvrit ses yeux violets, il se trouvait sur une plage qu'il n'avait jamais vu au sanctuaire mais il avait déjà un avis dessus : c'était magnifique. Amusé, le Scorpion lui appris avoir découvert cette endroit par hasard alors qu'il se téléportait un peu n'importe où parce qu'il s'ennuyer et que le jeune Verseau n'était pas là. Le grec lui fit alors visité la petite île, lui montrant ses découvertes, lui comptant les histoires de ce lieu, en inventant certaines, juste pour voir l'émerveillement briller dans les yeux de Dégel._

_Le soir, lorsqu'ils rentrèrent, Kardia serra fort le jeune saint des glaces dans ses bras pour le téléporter avec lui. Le Verseau répondit à son étreinte sans hésiter._

_« Et j'ai pas eu besoins de lire un livre moi, avait-il entendu dire Kardia avant que le Scorpion ne les téléportent au sanctuaire. »_

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

Camus se réveilla doucement et se redressa lentement sur son lit pour s'assoir, adossé à la tête du lit.

Il lança un regard vers sa fenêtre à sa gauche. Le soleil commencé à descendre sur l'horizon.

Déesse. Depuis combien de temps dormait-il ? Et qu'elle heure était-il ? Mais ces questions furent vite happer par le souvenir de son rêve.

Encore une fois, il avait vus un moment de la vie de la vie de leurs prédécesseurs, à lui et Milo, comme s'il avait était à la place de Dégel. Il eut un petit rire en repensant à Kardia. Celui-ci lui faisait tellement penser à son Milo.

En pensant à lui, le Verseau sortit de sous la couette pour aller le voir. Il l'aura pas eu à chercher bien loin, il l'entendait marmonner quelques paroles insolubles dans la cuisine. Le français le trouva appuyer contre un des plans de travail, un livre de cuisine en main et une expression agacé sur le visage. Amusé, Camus s'avança vers lui pour poser sa main sur le recueil que le huitième gardien avait en main pour l'abaisser, s'attirant un regard surpris de la part de l'arachnide. Il eut un petit rire chaud.

« Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je m'en occupe, avait quelque peu rit le onzième gardien.

-J'peux quand même t'aider mon Camus, avait demandé Milo innocemment.

-Mais bien sûr gros bêta, rit Camus. » Milo rit un peu aussi avant de serrer son Verseau dans ses bras. Celui-ci répondit doucement à l'étreinte de son amant, un sourire aux lèvres.

Le Scorpion sourit. Même si il avait quelques cernes sous les yeux, son Camus semblait allait beaucoup mieux.

Le grec passa sa main sur la nuque de son Verseau pour l'attirer contre lui et l'embrasser avec douceur. Le français répondit volontiers au baiser.

Ils allaient pouvoir se reposer tranquillement pendant quelques temps. Ils pourraient remercier leurs armures qui leurs offraient quelques vacances bien méritaient.

Fin.

Et voilà, finie.

Aphrodite : Alors comme ça, Angie-chou aurait gardé le caleçon que je lui ait offert pour son anniv'. C'est-y pas mignon.

DeathMask : Ben oui quoi, c'est quand même mon porte bonheur.

Auteure : Tu nous l'as déjà dit. Enfin bref, j'avance, j'avance mais je remarque que personne ne semble s'inquiétait pour Camus ou alors personne ne dit rien.

Milo : Mais tu lui fais quoi à mon Camus ?!

Shun : T'en fais pas Milo. J'ai réussi à trouver le moyen de lui faire me dire ce qu'elle prépare et crois-moi, ça se finira très bien. Mais comme je lui aie promis de gardé le secret, je pourrais rien te dire.

Milo : Rah, tu lis dans mes pensées.

Shun : C'était juste prévisible. Mais sinon, les idées et avis sur le sujet sont les bienvenus dans les reviews, chers lecteurs.

Auteure : Le prochain chapitre portera sur Camus justement et son problème donc j'aimerais avoir quelques avis.

Shun : Il prendra donc une note beaucoup moins gaie alors soyez indulgents s'il vous plait.

Auteure : Donc, prochain chap…

Camus : *pensivement, l'air ailleurs*… Qui suis-je ?

Auteure : Merci de m'avoir coupé mais oui. Prochain chapitre : Qui suis-je ?

Shun : Et à la prochaine les gens.


End file.
